


Human haunt

by daejaeshechka



Category: BTOB
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fights, Future Fic, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Поймать и уничтожитьws: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9ekirNLfqQgsi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWIOkqoQgvksdibz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9j8RGTqju0mvru: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t20yxBB99pk





	1. Chapter 1

Бодая виском холодное автомобильное стекло, Минхёк равнодушно рассматривал футуристическую конструкцию резиденции Избранных из окна минивэна. Небоскреб Prime поднимался в небо слюдяно-черный и как бы потекший, изогнутый, чем-то напоминая пагоду по всей длине.  
Минхёк попытался посчитать, на каком этаже загорелся свет, но сбился – что-то между двадцатым и двадцать пятым.  
По передней двери машины постучали ладошкой, и голос позвал:  
\- Лысый, пошли, - господи, как Минхёк терпеть не мог этого человека.  
Ему всегда казалось, что Пыниэль снюхался с ним потому, что они оба безобразные, безмозглые и в плохом смысле не от мира сего, а не потому, что их офисы через дорогу – стоявшего снаружи, на холоде, выпуская в воздух парочки изо рта, Ю Ёнчжэ тоже отличала 4-я группа крови.  
Если на семилетие своего основания отряд Клятвы верности получает приглашение поучаствовать в ежегодной Охоте, то это прежде всего говорит о том, что где-то они успели выслужиться перед Республикой и их заметили.  
В прошлом году масс-медиа смаковало историю, как Ильхун в одиночку до прибытия подркепления противостоял сокращенным рабочим Киа Моторс, чье желание подняться в офис и узнать у управляющего, где же пособие по увельнению, было оправданным. Когда репортеры потом спрашивали, совали в лицо микрофоны, Ильхун вытирал разбитые губы и говорил, что «Служил закону. Закон линчевание не допускает».  
Потом на телевидение попали кадры с Сончжэ, перевязывавшим окровавленную голову кота бинтом из походной аптечки. Антиглобалистский митинг вылился в натуральную потасовку, и там пластиковые щиты отрядов КВ этими камнями поливало как дождь. Их самый мелкий стал иконой милосердия, перебинтовывая в этом хаосе безымянного кота, который был то ли про-глобал, то ли контра – никто не успел узнать, котяра скончался вскоре после того, как пустили газ.  
Поглядывая одним глазом на угольный скелет Prime, Минхёк подумывает, что наличие и ангелов, и демонов в одном отряде КВ привлекло внимание оргкомиссии Охоты к их юниту – публике не будет интересно, если друг против друга выйдут подонки. Самый сок тогда, когда всех предаст добродетельный, от кого никто не ожидал.  
Такая мысль, возможно, не одного Минхёка, бодающего стекло окна, беспокоит. Ее думает и Хёншик, скрывая за вежливой молчаливой улыбкой, и Чансоб, жрущий орешки из пакета с лицом маньяка.  
И даже мистер Лысый, прежде чем присоединиться на холоде к своему шибанутому скучающему бест френду, поворачивается в соседнем с водительским кресле и говорит:  
\- Мы решили стрясти на этом деле бабла, так? – протягивая товарищам по заговору руку – приободрить коллективный разум.  
Одним из последних Минхёк с задних сидений тянется положить свою ладошку на чужие и трясет со всеми:  
\- Борн ту бит! Е-е-е... – хором произнести короткий и мощный девиз юнита.  
Мистер Лысый щелкает ручкой, на сантиметр приотворяя дверь минивэна, когда сзади Чансоб толкает ему в губы соленый орешек:  
\- Ох, завидую я тебе, - мамочка.  
Сбоку между кресел от смеха заваливается Сончжэ:  
\- Все потому, что Лысый спикс ингриш... – он не пренебрегал бы в школе, если бы знал, что однажды «ингриш» позволит ему выйти из минивэна в полосатом костюме с белоснежным платочком в нагрудном кармашке, как Пыниэль, а не вот это вот все.  
\- Инг-р-р-риш, - сердито дразнит Чансоб. Потом, пока блестящая лысина не покинула теплое пространство вэна, спохватывается втиснуть лицо в дырку между подголовником и дверью: - Постарайся, чтобы они выбрали меня, оке?  
\- Хорошо, - кивает мистер Лысый, осторожно, чтобы не ударить чансобовское лицо, сделав его еще катастрофичнее, дверью.  
Весь имерзшийся снаружи в белом костюме Ёнчжэ незамедлительно закидывает лысому другасу руку на плечо и, виляя жопой, шагает по дорожке к металлическим, поблескивающим в ночи, как нефть, но почти не различимым черным на черном парадным дверям громадного здания Prime. В этом году юнит Биэйпи отмечет свое шестилетие, и, вполе возможно, он поэтому чувствует себя как на красной дорожке, отгоняя ладонью:  
\- Бэк офф, мэн, - камеру настырного дрона, который норовит снять планом покрупнее его лицо.  
Если Ёнчжэ вместе с юнитом попадет на будущий год на Охоту, он будет блистать, как алмаз в лучах софитов – ну а пока он только тех-стафф.  
Зависит от состава судей, сколько им торчать в минивэне, дожидаясь распределения ролей, и Минхёк рассматривает лица товарищей, пытаясь угадать, чего ждать, если все пойдет не так, как они вчера на совещании предположили быть «положительному сценарию». В темноте миниавтобуса синим горит только экран планшета, на котором Ильхун спокойно смотрит муви.  
\- Тебе вообще наплевать? – докапывается до него Сончжэ.  
\- А? – Ильхун вытаскивает проводки наушников. Но, наверно, услышал. – Не... просто я уверен, что меня выберут Охотником.  
В полумраке Хёншик тыкает в щеку языком. Он второй, кто, по «положительному» сценарию, займет роль Охотника. Первый – сам Минхёк. Третьим сначала выбрали Ильхуна, но Минхёк настоял, чтобы его изменили на лидера.  
После обрушившейся на ангела-Сончжэ популярности Ынкван стал меньше разговаривать и потому, что ему так было удобнее, отшучивался, что завидует славе младшего, прилюдно вписываясь в роль неудачника.  
\- Хён, - Минхёк похлопал кресло впереди. – Порядок, хён?  
У Ынквана красивые глаза, топящие в себе, томные. Или утомленные – он плохо скрывает нервозность, он всегда старается, кивая.  
\- Скажи, если что, - тихо шепчет Минхёк, глядя подозрительно.  
Лидер служит дольше всех, только в КВ – уже больше десяти лет, и ему все сложнее и сложнее дается бороться с собой.  
Своего лучшего друга Минхёк подозревает больше остальных, и от этого ему совсем не радостно. В этой гонке все Охотники могут урвать крупную сумму за поимку целей.  
И только последняя выжившая Цель-победитель получит досрочное увольнение в запас.  
Слева от Минхёка пониже в кресле – подремать покамест – укладывается Хёншик, улыбаясь даже в темноте полумесяцами глаз, заставляя Минхёка вздыхать от своей искренности.  
Он молод, силен и предан, как пёс. Хёншик – товарищ, за которого не надо волноваться, поэтому он и дожен был стать одним из Охотников. 

 

\- Придумали план? – обозревая лысый череп прямо под носом, едва слышно осведомляется Ёнчжэ, в лифте, ползущем к 23-му этажу.  
\- Ну, - кивает Пыниэль, глядя в веселые глаза.  
\- Мы тоже, - горячо, нависая, в самое ухо, делится шкодливый Ёнчжэ. – Только говорят, они не обналичивают счета Охотников, которых подозревают...  
Он замолкает, но господин Лысый сам не дурак сообразить – «Охотников, которых подозревают в сговоре с Жертвой».  
Поэтому-то они приготовили небольшую комедию – ради денег вчера старались всю ночь, напрягали головы.  
Очень по-американски, как пылкий кузнечик, с чикагским глянцем, Пыниэль скалится, улыбаясь прекрасным Наследницам. Позади них, одетых в бальные белые платья, с белыми мехами, в тени сидят Наследники мужского пола, но видно, что в Выборе они не будут принимать участия.  
Все зависит только от Леди, которые двигают на стекляном столике шесть фотографий кандидатов, половина из которых станет Жертвами, остальные автоматически Охотниками.  
\- Красавчик, - одна из красавиц приподнимает пальчиками фотографию.  
Галантный Пыниэль склоняется, уважая отменный вкус, сверкает лысиной:  
\- Наш макнэ. Наследница Минзи, несмотря на возраст, Сончжэ известен храбростью и сочувствующим сердцем.  
\- Это тот мальчик, спасший котенка? – уточняет голос, пробирающий до мурашек.  
\- Да, Наследница Бом, - Лысый распрямляется пристрастно, изо всех сил стараясь убедить госпожей выбрать Сончжэ Жертвой.  
Мелкий мега-предан Юниту и не свернет с пути ради личной корысти – для вида побегает по городу полночи, как крыс, а потом сдастся своему Охотнику.  
В ушке кивнувшей Бом только сережка поблескивает. Притихший в присутствии красавиц Ёнчжэ видит внутреннюю борьбу на лице мистара Лысина, когда он выглядывает, на какой же фотографии каждая Леди остановила свой выбор.  
Первая называет Минзи:  
\- Этот. Настоящий боец, - показывая остальным фоторграфию.  
\- Так, - покорно склоняется Пыниэль, признавая правдивость заявления, хоть и идущего врарез с его ожиданиями.  
Вторая, Бом, недолго копается в куче оставшихся снимков, потом, улыбаясь, достает один:  
\- Мне кажется, это человек щедрый и преданный, - Лысого просто прошибает, когда он видит, кто на фоторгафии.  
Все эти эпитеты, бесспорно, про него, но Наследницы – коварны. Вчера придуманный план медленно катится псу под хвост – уже двое, кого они планировали сделать Охотниками, выбраны в роли Жертв.  
Осталась последняя Наследница, которая пальчиком с длинным ногтем касается фотокарточки Ильхуна, на что Пыниэль вякает:  
\- Прекрасный выбор, - выбрать самого сексуально парня в качестве Цели – финансовое здравомыслие.  
За ним будет охотиться полгорода.  
\- Нет, - отвергает Черин, отодвигая Ильхуна повыше.  
Не зря он так был уверен, что станет Охотником – наверно, специально снимался в агрессивном образе, с ухмылкой ловца, с небрежно уложенными волосами.  
Остаются Сончжэ, Чансоб и самый старший. Немного подумав, Черин отпихивает и красавчика Сончжэ – как будто физиогномистика ее призвание.  
\- Девочки выбрали сильных... А мне нравится ни то ни сё...  
Она всматривается в бумажных Чансоба, потом в Ынквана. И, наконец, производит окончательный выбор, выталкивая фото выбывшего.  
Соображая, что все пошло не так, Ёнчжэ косится на другаса, удивленно выпучиваясь, когда Лысый, покашляв, медленно спрашивает:  
\- Вы уверены, что хотите трио со второй группой крови? – Наследницы удивлены, машут ресницами, и Пыниэль поясняет: - Вы уверены, что хотите собрать вместе людей эмоционально беззащитных, но... в долговременной перспективе очень стабильных и опасных? Людей, который станут единым шестируким и шестиногим чудовищем, когда окажутся под прицелом лазера?  
Хоть ему от этого ни горячо, ни холодно, Ёнчжэ пальцами рассчесывает волосы – Лысина прав. Одного такого Ёнчжэ уже шесть лет ежедневно доводит до трясучки, но при этом кажется, что он только подкармиливает своего Дракона.  
\- Мы уверены, - подняв накрашенные, как у Клеопатры, глаза, говорит Черин, - что эта Охота станет очень интересной. 

 

Дверь минивэна резко открывается. В темноте лидер Биэйпи называет первое имя:  
\- Ли Чансоб! – и уставший без дожранных орешков ждать судьбы Чансоб проворно вылезает в весенний мороз размяться. Дверь хлопает снова, закрываясь, и, может, остальным не слышно, как Бан Енгук глашатаит: - Ли Чансоб - Охотник номер один!  
\- Чаво? – пермилый Соби уродливо разевает варежку. – Кто я?  
\- Охотник ты, - тыкает Бан ему в спину, уже предупрежденный мистером Ёнчжэ, что у друзей все планы пролетели фанерой над Парижем. – А остальные двое...  
На огромном десятиметровом экране Пантеона, где всегда транслируют самые свежи новости, одна из тех граней жидкого дисплея загорается фоторгафией:  
Цель #1, Со Ынкван.  
Баланс: $1000  
И тут же появляется наполовину перекрывающий фото лидера Чансоб, под изображением которого надпись:  
Охотник #1, Ли Чансоб  
Тойота Марк 2, Лейзерблейд-2  
У того, кто ничего не ожидал, пейринг вызывает радость и понимание – не самый опасный охотник, не самая неуловимая жертва – таково было желание Черин.  
Дальше становится интереснее:  
Цель #2, Им Хёншик, баланс $1000 - против Охотник #2, Юк Сончжэ, Лейзерблейд-2, Тойота-Раф-4  
Бом выбрала их.  
Последний, третий слот загорается огромными внахлест фото:  
Цель #3, Ли Минхёк, баланс $1000 – против Охотник #3, Чон Ильхун, Лейзерблейд-8, Тойота Супра.  
Более мощное оружие и спорткар достались Ильхуну не балагодаря воле Минзи, просто потому, что против него внушительный Минхёк.


	2. Chapter 2

Протянув черную роботоперчатку, Ёнчжэ складывает ручки на груди и, привалившись к косяку, с усмешечкой посматривает.  
Как младшенький юнита BTOB глядится в зеркало, пальцами зачесывает волосы отражения назад – делая это стильно и эффектно – а потом деловито засовывает в кобуру под мышкой свой нескромных размеров Лейзерблейд-2.  
Он очень крутой в франтоватом клетчатом костюме, литая черная перчатка высотой по локоть устрашает.  
Видно, что Юк Сончжэ, слегка струхнувший после оглашения воли Наследниц, пришел в чувство и даже стал что-то такое находить в том, как дела повернулись.  
Ёнчжэ ржет над ним, потому что знает: в глубине души Сончжэ хотел стать Охотником, хотел затравливать хёнов, гоняя по городу, как дичь, хотел обналичить баланс не только своей Цели, но и товарищей-охотников оставить с носом – правила игры разрешают не только уничтожать чужие цели, но и убивать охотников, чтобы забрать их деньги себе.  
Ёнчжэ все понятно – дело молодое, и Сончжэ славы хочется пуще денег. Рвение Сончжэ показаться публике самым крутым членом юнита даже может сыграть на руку, придать натуральности сговору, единственная цель которого, по словам Лысого, это «срубить бабла». Так что Ёнчжэ понятно, почему младшенький, когда он интимно ступает на шажочек вперед и передает, что велели:  
\- Привет от Пыниэля. Он сказал, что это должен быть ты, - как часто бывает, макне – самый преданный группе человек.  
Вот только самый тупенький – тоже обычно макне, и Ёнчжэ, глядя на моргающего Сончжэ, опасается, что Лысый этот своей наставнический мессидж с таким же успехом мог направить в пустое ночное небо.  
\- Я? – переспрашивает Сончжэ, указывая себе в грудь. – Должен остальных...  
Ёнчжэ кивает: да, уничтожить всех, жертв и охотников, прикарманить все деньги и завершить игру победой Охотника. 

 

Авто тех-стаффа, в отличие от машин Охотников, никогда не демонстрируется на жидком экране Пантеона (ни к чему), просто все и так знают, что это три одинаковых серебристых Мицубиси Пажеро, которые стоят сейчас нос к носу бамперами-буферами из труб.  
Пыниэль кусает палец, глядя на них через стекло окна одной из лаундж зон Prime, которая выделена быть штаб-квартирой вот-вот начнущейся гонки. Можно поставить свою пенсию на то, что снаружи никто не смог бы отличить слюдяно-черную причудливо вогнутую стену небоскреба от слюдяно-черной поверхности окна.  
Может быть, Пыниэль себе навоображал мурашки по спине, когда фигурка в простой серой толстовке, шагая к Мицубиши, подняла голову, придерживая капюшон, чтобы посмотреть вверх.  
У них не было даже шанса перброситься друг с другом словом, и о том, что они чувствуют, Пыниэль догадывается по предметам и вещам, которые они выбрали, чтобы помочь себе прятаться.  
Правила как в реалити-шоу, где людей отправляют на необитаемый остров – жертва может пожелать любую вещь, кроме оружия, но только одну.  
Что самому слабому из троицы Целей страшно, всему городу тут же объявил жидкокристаллический экран Пантеона: под огромной фотографией Ынквана загорелся хинт, которые должен помочь гражданам, также желающим поохотиться за тысячей баксов – «гражданская одежда». Физически Ынкван проигрывает всем из юнита, его обязанностью всегда было думать за подопечных, быть их менеджером (на войне, но больше когда делят деньги), поэтому его стратегия – залечь на дно и прятаться и от своих, и от чужих, до шести утра, когда гонка закончится.  
Остальные двое, видимо, решили всю ночь щеголять в клетчатых костюмах, потому что «хинт» Хёншика – сто баксов наличкой. Бог его знает, зачем ему деньги, но Пыниэль, видя его выбор, хотя бы спокоен, что мистер Лим вовсе не испуган погоней за собой.  
Ну и последний непробиваемый мембер, как и ожидалось, готов драться, пока ему не выбьют все зубы: на экране под фоткой Минхёка ради саспенса до поры до времени будет светиться надпись «секретное оружие».  
\- Садись, - поторопил Бан, оказавшийся драйвером Ынквана (как лидер для лидера, он мог сделать хотя бы эту малость). Пробежавшись в последний раз по изогнутым панелям первых трех-четырех этажей Prime, Ынкван надвинул капюшон пониже и залез на место пассажира – он был уверен, что кто-то смотрел на него, но так и не смог разглядеть, откуда. – Я уверен, ты справишься, - обнадежил Енгук, заводя машину.  
Ослепив фарами два других Мицубиси, пустых (Ынкван подумал, что в таком случае из окна на него мог смотреть Минхёк или Хёншик), Бан мощно развернулся, и машина влилась в не такой уж густой поток авто, движущихся по эстакаде.  
Пока Енгук напоминал:  
\- Четыре раза в час, каждые пятнадцать минут, твои координаты будут передаваться Охотникам и транслироваться через Пантеон. Если рядом окажутся дроны, то будут снимать и транслировать в реальном времени еще и видео.  
Рассматривая мелькавшие за окном машины автомойки, круглосуточные магазинчики и даже один раз темный беззвучный сад кладбища, Ынкван судорожно обдумывал стратегию – где прятаться.  
Охотники не самое страшное, первые час-два охоты отведены жителям города, мечтающим в легкую поднять тысячу баксов. Достаточно иметь простейший QR-¬ридер, обездвижить Ынквана, а потом считать код, отпечатанный на его перчатке.  
Нет большего позора для офицера отряда КВ, чем быть пойманным и растерзанным толпой.  
Перед тем, как высадить Ынквана на обочине дороги, Енгук отдал честь и напутствовал:  
\- Десять лет в КВ! – время даром не прохдит, и даже такой, на первый взгляд, слабак, как Ынкван, способен пережить чудовщную ночь, когда за ним будет охотиться свора и еще немножко.  
И сдохнуть с честью, отбиваясь от Охотника, вооруженного лейзерблейдом, а не от гражданских.  
Мицубиши с его водителем, искренне считавшим, что Ынкван в серой толстовке имеет шансы успешно затеряться в этом городе, как моль в пыли, стартанул с обочины и встал перед красным светофором.  
Ынкван, потыкав в перчатку, заметил время – без пятнадцати час – и просто сел на скамейку парка, пряча лицо в капюшоне. Следующие пятнадцать минут он может так и просидеть, ощущая себя в безопасности, после (что-то подсказывает ему) придется бежать на пределе легких. 

 

С Биэйпи кроме Лысого мистера слишком тесно никто не общался, поэтому Хёншик выбрал руководствуясь чутьем самого, на его взгляд, болтливого, красивого и пугающего.  
Им оказался второй по старшинству Ким Химчан, который был по-женски разговорчив и, пристегнув ремень, всю дорогу общался с Хёншиком на темы, близкие к запрещенным.  
\- Вы втроем окажетесь в радиусе километра, - рассказывал он, глядя по-лисьи узкими черничными глазами на светящуюся дорогу.  
И это было тем, что знали все, это было написано в правилах – Цели начинают бег примерно из одной точки, Охотники – радиально на расстоянии десяти километров от них.  
\- Мы с тобой, - бесконечно трепался Химчан, - юго-западный стартовый локейшен.  
Нигде не было написано, что этого он не может сообщать, но это была ценная информация. Когда Хёншик понял, где его «выбросят», эта информация стала наиценнейшей. Прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, Хёншик сказал:  
\- Спасибо, хён, - Химчан сощурил красивые глаза, кивнул и отчалил на своей тачке, развернушись на сто восемьдесят, а Хёншик смотрел на купол круглого, как пирожное, здания цирка, показывавшегося над макушками парковых деревьев.  
Оно и являлось центром круга километрового радиуса. Сам Хёншик оказался на вокзале, значит кто-то на северной стороне парка, вдоль которой проходит одна из двух главных улиц города, а второй справа, где шумит вечно загруженный проспект и маячит, медленно катя кабинки в ночное небо, серебристое колесо обозрения.  
Потом он поймал на себе взгляд, второй, третий, четвертый – и сам взглянул на себя по-новому. Он в такое время ночи (без десяти час) на вокзальной площади, в клетчатом костюме, как будто только что со свадебного торжества.  
А его улыбающаяся рожа на одной из граней Пантеона (всего в десяти минутах бега от вокзала) и в мобильниках всех, кому интересно принять участие в охоте. В спину крикнули:  
\- Стой! Это он! – когда Хёншик через дорогу рванул на красный, который только что зажегся.  
Молотя локтями ночной воздух, он мчался вверх по улице, к парку, в тени деревьев которого ему виделось спасение в лице которого-нибудь из двух хёнов, обреченных бегать от желающей растерзать толпы.  
А за ним по пятам гнались. 

 

Минхёк был не в настроении для любезностей. Попросту он был обозлен ситуацией, заложником которой стал, и что все его страхи вывернулись в то, что могло закончиться еще страшнее, чем вчера себе все представляли.  
Поэтому он молчал всю дорогу, и третий по старшинству мембер Биэйпи мог оказаться классным парнем, могло выясниться, что он жрет сердечки щенков на завтрак, все равно Минхёк не разговаривал с Чоном Дэхёном, пока тот вел машину и смотрел на дорогу.  
Чон затормозил Мицубиши на четной стороне проспекта, напротив рыбного ресторана. Было без пяти минут час ночи. Минхёк никогда и ни у кого не просил помощи, но внезапное ему стало стыдно за его пренебрежительное отношение к деструкивному другу Лысого, Ю Ёнчжэ. Кто если не он дал Дэхёну знак, опустив ручник, незаметно кивать вперед и слева от себя, на поднимающиеся высоко в черное небо белые конструкции колеса обозрения с стеклянными кабинками, теряющимися в темноте.  
«Туда?» - жестом, пальцем, направленным в темноту парка, уточнил Минхёк.  
Снова Чон неестественно вытянул шею, всеми жилами и хрящами показывая на север, вперед и налево. Он нарушил горадо больше, чем Химчан, вполголоса раскрыв (может, он просто имел такую возможность – Химчан и Енгук уже оба были на обратном пути):  
\- Старший, - свуг бровями вверх, - и младший, - свуг вниз. – Пять минут до первого геоэха.  
Небрежно толкнув дверь Мицубиси, Минхёк рванул к белевшему нарисованной на асфальте зеброй пешеходному переходу. 

 

Ночное небо давно уже не дабл-ю кассиопеи и ромб Лиры, воспарившей в марте вместе с ночным запахом весны на юго-западе.  
Ночное небо заполнено мигающими огоньками дронов, и знатоки уже давно помечают на карте тех, которые привязаны к своему локейшену, как раньше указывали траектории разных Иридиумов.  
Заправив волосы, чтобы не мешали, под капюшон, Ынкван считает секунды до часа ночи:  
\- Шесть, пять... – отступая с парковой дорожки в тьму под деревьями.  
Когда роботоперчатка показывает два нуля после часа ночи, он припускает бегом вдоль кустов.  
Пантеон в реальном времени транслирует изображение мрака, снятого одним из дронов, потом попросту карту с движущейся со скоростью убегающего человека точкой – от видео никакой пользы.  
Чутье подсказывает Ынквану, что за ним гонятся, что его настигают, что наступают на пятки, что его хотят поймать, как собаки загоняют лису. Становится дико страшно, что пульс перевалит за сто тридцать – и тогда его маячок будет пикать на карте постоянно, всем сообщая его координаты.  
Это правила: страх порождает еще больший страх. Поддавшийся страху – обречен вдвойне.  
Беззвучно крича, Ынкван растягивается на липкой, сырой земле, хватаясь за ветки голого весеннего куста. Хартбит – 126, 125, 124 удара в секунду...


	3. Chapter 3

В марте, ночью, земля еще такая холодная, но пахнет сыростью и прошлогодним гнильем листвы. Под лопатками Ынквана стремительно остывает, толстовка с начесом не спасает вспотевшую после бега спину от ощущения, что холод проникает в лёгкие и там разрастается.   
Пневмония не пугает человека, который не должен пережить сегодняшнюю ночь. Ынкван поднимает руку в перчатке, на дисплее светится время «01:01:35» и «120 ударов в минуту» - еще минута и двадцать пять секунд до окночания пытки геоэхом, и Пантеон перестанет транслировать его координаты на весь город.   
Ынкван проживет еще пятнадцать минут, до следующего сеанса трансляции, а потом, наверно, умрет. Мониторчик перчатки начинает желететь, показывая рост хартбита: 122, 122, 123 – Ынкван оказывает себе плохую услугу, представляя скорую смерть.   
В черном мартовском небе тысячи огоньков дронов, и, как бывает со звездами, от их блеска в такие ночи оно кажется особенно холодным.   
Притаившийся в кустах спиной на землю Ынкван с самого начала геоэха слышит откуда-то звуки натуральной травли: крики, визг, уто-то улюлюкает – но трусливо вжимается в сырую парковую почву, предпочитает не знать, кого там поймали и раздирают на куски, хотя варианта имен всего два.   
Зеленые цифры секунд на часах перчатки сменяются так мучительно медленно, и в холодное небо под эти мигающие от мороза звезды рвется крик:  
\- ХЁ-Ё-Ё-Ё-Ё-Ё-О-О-ОН! – голос разрывается в темноте, под деревьями, как акустическая бомба и отголосками отдается от воды над прудом, вспугивая обитающих в нем уток.   
Эхо его резонирует в кишках, делая Ынквану больно знанием, что душераздиращий вопль принадлежал Хёншику.   
Возможно, Ынкван все равно умрет непочётно, так пусть он умрет хотя бы не повернувшись задом к своим. Держась за голую, тонкую, как розга, ветку, он на коленках выползает из тени кустов. Выглядывает, все еще на полусогнутых, на асфальтированную дорожку посередине.   
На расстоянии пяти фонарных пролетов Хёншик отбивается от людей, которые хотят скрутить ему руки и повалить на землю. По несчастливой случайности он видит Ынквана, показавшегося в освещенному полукруге в позе спринтера на старте, задом кверху, и замирает.   
Делая что-то странное, Ынкван дергается, не решаясь ни присесть и спятиться обратно в темноту, ни броситься бежать. 

За четыре минуты преодолев, перебегая дорогу прямо под колесами машин, огромный сияющий проспект и взбежав по ступенькам, окруженным голыми в начале весны клумбами, в 12.59 Минхёк оказался прямо перед круглым зданием цирка.   
Плана у него не было, на план не было времени. В общаге Минхёка звали «Сенсей», намекая на особое искусство, которым владел один он. По крошкам на столе всегда можно было сказать, что здесь был Чансоб, Ильхуна – узнать по запаху оставшегося после него одеколона, Хёншик любил напевать под нос. О том, что в комнате был Минхёк, догадаться было невозможно.   
Как настоящий ниндзя, он не беспокоил вод, в которых стоял. Говоря языком поэтическим, все нейтральное, живое и неживое, становилось его союзником. Практически это значило, что Минхёк мог травмировать врага ложкой – до того был изобретателен и ловок, а потом помыть, вытереть и вернуть на место, откуда взял. Потому что великий скрытник и осторожник.   
В общем, обитатели общаги Минхёка не бесили, если Минхёк не разрешал.   
Несуществующий план заменила импровизация: проходя мимо черного мусорного бака, Минхёк прихватил стоявшую на бортике пустую пивную бутылку и стал изображать пяного: плелся (поглядывая по сторонам), локтем прикрывал лицо.   
Он не особо знал, что его ждет после того, как часы на перчатке досчитают до часу ночи, но врожденное недоверие и интуиция (тоже, кстати, проверенная временем) заставляли концентрироваться.   
Плюс злость, которая пылала в нем с тех пор, как Бан Енгук, вытащив его из машины, внезапно объявил, что он – Цель. Что Хёншик – Цель. И Ынкван, солдат только на бумаге, на деле координатор группы – тоже.   
Сопля на постном масле.   
Кажется, полминуты притворства бухим женихом со свадьбы прошли для Минхёка успешно, но, стоя на возвышении, на площадке, окружающей Цирк, он видит спускающийся к югу парк и слышит оттуда звуки охоты.   
Потом перчатка на руке включает белую подсветку экрана, и на нем зажигается «Transmitting...». Минхёк так поражен видеть эту простую надпись и понимать, что сейчас он – зеленая точка на карте, вывешенной на одной из четырех сторон Пантеона, что он – видео в прямом эфире для своры собак...  
Он оглядывается, и за плечом у него черный дрон-регистратор, мигающий огоньком псевдо-глаза. 

\- Прекрасно, - похвалил Ёнчжэ, потирая шею.   
Минхёк и Хёншик оба к началу геоэха оказались на освещенных площадках, их снимали, видео транслировалось на весь город. Второго по старшинству вообще успели запечатлеть на фоне панорамы ночного города – зачем только он забрался так высоко, к самому зданию цирка.   
Глядя на своих через мониторы, Пыниэль кусал палец и хмурился. Теперь Ёнчжэ уже ничем ему не мог помочь, лишь наблюдать, и наблюдение представляляло определенный интерес.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что Ынкван единственный нырнет в темноту и лишит зрителей удовольствия пронаблюдать за его страхом. Они могут видеть только карту и показатель сердцебиения: 126, 127, 126, 126, 125.   
Товарищ Лысый вынул изо рта обкусанный палец, с расползающейся из оторванного заусенца красненькой кровью. 

 

Минхёк посмотрел со злобой на жужжащего дрона, и жидкий экран Пантеона показал крупным планом его лицо с яростно сверкнувшими глазами. Потом он коротко размахнулся и сшиб дрона своей бутылкой, почувствова большое удовлетворение.   
В плане, которого не существовало, не было намерения прятаться, не было желания прожить подольше за счет хиленького хёна и благородного млашего, но Минхёк решил, что бегать, пока город еще не спит, пока люди в нем охвачены духом охоты – стратегия бездарная.   
Во время геоэха лучше вообще найти нору и в ней затаиться, лежать плоско, как тварь, и не дышать. Минхёк потрогал себя а палец, пощупал металл роботоперчатки – снимать ее нельзя, это засчитывается за проишрыш, позорную капитуляцию. Вся польза от нее в том, что Минхёк видит, как близко его товарищи по пряткам, видит две бегущие зеленые точки.   
Не иначе как в очредном приливе ненависти ко всему этому, он дергает решетку, закрывающую вход в подвал Цирка с тыльной его стороны – и, поржавевшая, она спадывает с петель, ударя его по ноге, оставляя рыжий след на носке начищенного ботинка. Лестница ведет вниз, прикрытая чехлом из бетона, как бомбоубежище. Пахнет затхлым, пахнет животными и вообще противно, когда Минхёк встает носом в угол, который целиком из бетона. Что-то похожее на паутину щекочет ему нос, но он не глядя отмахивается, разглядывая экстренно запищавшую перчатку. На экране: «Внимание! Слабый сигнал!»   
\- Отлично, придурки, - под нос издевается Минхёк, обхватывая запястье ладонью, засовывая руку между ног.   
Он знает, что не поможет больше, чем помогает бетон, но фантомное чувство превосходства, что он не проиграл, что он может нагадить тем, кто сделал из него человеческий таргет с дисплеем на голове. 

 

\- Что с сигналом Минхёка-шши? – поражается Ёнчжэ. Он, как следовало ожидать, принял блико к сердцу свою роль Распорядителя, и, что бы ни думал про себя, называл «цели» на «вы», чтобы произвести приятное впечатление (в большей степени на наблюдающих Наследниц и Наследников). Он не хотел, чтобы его карьера закончилась тем, что он отслужит свои двадцать лет и уволится в запас как безвестная личность. Ёнчжэ показывал на экран, где раз в пять секунд на мгновение показывалась зеленая точка – Минхёк. – То появляется, то пропадает.   
Он нагнулся над столом техника, который жал плечами:  
\- Аппаратура в порядке.   
\- Он сам глушит сигнал, - в спину тихо, чтобы никто не слышал, подсказал Лысенький. – Он у нас не пальцем деланный.   
Наконец-то какое-то злорадное удовлетворение послышалось и в голосе Пыниэля. Первое геоэхо почти завершилось, все три его одногруппника живы – не стоило так сильно беспокоиться за них.   
Стоило начать беспокоиться за их намерения. У Пыниэля есть цель – бабло, которое получит победитель (которое они договрились втрихаря поделить на всех). Официально это так, и он не соврал Ёнчжэ. Но его терзают сомнения в отношении некоторых членов команды. Любая Цель, ставшая победителем Охоты, получает дострочное увольнение в запас, что для большинства из них, отслуживших по пять-шесть лет, является достаточным соблазном предать. Так что настоящая цель Пыниэля – сделать так, чтобы юнит к утру не развалился.   
Сработавшиеся, заслужившие доверие юниты получают в три-четыре раза больше, чем новички. В перспективе оставшихся служить полутора десятков лет – финансово весьма серьезный аргумент для BTOB продолжать держаться вместе.   
\- Да, - «легко» согласился Ёнчжэ. – Этот ваш не пальцем деланый одного дрона уже уничтожил.   
Правдолюбец Бан встрял низким голосом вставить:  
\- В правилах не написано, что нельзя.   
Ирония лилась из Ёнчжэ рекой:  
\- Вот я и говорю, интересно, что дальше будет.   
\- Посмотрим, - проговорил Пыниэль.   
И, показывая белые зубы, взялся грызть палец снова. 

Хёншик был солдатом, он отслужил уже шесть лет. BTOB был условно-элитным юнитом, что значило, что мемберы отлично знают военное дело. Годы тренировок сделали Хёншика сильнее, чем большинство гражданских мужчин, мощное тело досталось ему от природы, навыки борьбы он тоже получил в спаррингах, хоть и не блестящие. На уровне броска через бедро он справлялся, но какой прием он позволил бы себе применить к горожанам, повисшим на нем, как собаки, втроем?   
Правильно. Хёншик сжимал правую руку в перчатке в кулак, чтобы скрыть свой QR-код, а левой рукой отталкивал от себя парня, толкал его коленом, бодал плечом.   
Он старался не травмировать людей, охотящихся за ним, своей силой, а они даже не видели в нем солдата. Девушка с разметавшимися рыжими волосами повисла на его правой, почти села на задницу– Хёншика потянуло на нее, а она только дико смеялась, стараясь разжать его кулак, целясь в него телефоном.   
Лицезреть ее-животное, милое с лица, но омерзительное, так расстроило чувствительного Хёншика, что он завопил свой вопль отчаяния, адресованый старшему, который, если верить карте на перчатке, находился метрах в ста.   
И вот же он удивился, когда преданный своим деткам хён на карачках выглянул из кустов – возможно, помогать, но так и застыл, увидев, как Хёншика дерут на лоскутки, татскают, мотают. И рыжую девицу. И как Хёншика парни, не сумев свалить на асфальт, неумело бьют кулаком в живот, а он морщится.   
Ынквана охватил первородный ужас и мысль, что это зверинец, но было поздно: слишком пристально младший на него смотрел. Звери почуяли свежую кровь, выползшую из кустов, и обернулись.   
Теперь не Хёншика держали, он сам пнул первому парню в колено, а куртку второго схватил в кулак, заорав:  
\- БЕГИ ХЁ-Ё-Ё-ЁН!!! – испытав некую радость за юнит, когда Ынкван, продолжая прятки, с дорожки скакнул в кусты, следуя собственной стратегии.   
Хёншик наконец-то вознаградил того, кто бил его в живот, зеркально, и осталась только вцепившаяся в его правую девка. Это было сложно те милисекунды, когда он смотрел рыжей в глаза, и его глаза утверждали, что она – женщина.   
\- Нет, ты животное, - бесполезно растратился на слова Хёншик и со всей силы толкнул ее на землю.  
Легкая девчушка пропахала грязь спиной, а Хёншик воспользовался изобретательной манерой хёна бегать по кустам и припустил за ним.   
Надпись «Transmitting» на перчатке погасла.

Бегая в темноте по парку, можно легко подвернуть ногу. Пару раз Ынкван споткнулся, один раз угодил в канаву, свалился и серьезно потянул сухожилие.   
Но больнее всего ветки по лицу. Он оказался достаточно удачливым, что не выколол себе глаза, но недостаточно удачливым, чтобы одна не рассекла его щеку, как хлыст. Глубокий порез разошелся, запульсировал кровью, Ынкван отчетливо чувствовал теплый ручеек на коже.   
А хуже всего оказалось то, что он добежал до самой мрачной части парка, где деревья росли гуще, как в настоящем лесу – но совершенно не понимал, с какой стороны сюда попал. Ноги отказывались нести его в сторону от замучиваемого Хёншика, и, было дело, на бегу он пару раз поменял направление, на самом деле не сильно отдалившись от места, где загнали младшего, сделав полукруг.   
Стерев со щеки теплое, Ынкван остановился прислушаться: слышно шум проспекта издали, жужжание дронов, неразборчиво возле пруда с утками играет ночное радио. Сложив руки рупором, он позвал темноту:  
\- Хёнши-и-и-ик! – может, трусливо приседать, чтобы взять низкий старт, стало его привычкой – один бог знает, кто отзовется вместо младшего на его зов.   
Просто потому, что Хёншика тоже какое-то чувство влекло к воображаемому центру круга, который можно было бы построить на точках, где они в последний раз видели друг друга, он оказался достаточно близко, чтобы откликнуться:  
\- Хё-ё-ён!   
Ынкван снова ответил. И Хёншик – двигаясь на голос. У него было чувство, что, даже в этом глухом углу парка, звуки голосов привлекают охотников-горожан, но все возможные риски перекрывало желание встретиться с лидером – насколько он сразу бы стал спокойнее.   
На бегу кто-то (в темноте, видимо, ненарочно) в него врезался, и Хёншик схватил наощупь за одежду раньше, чем этот кто-то, совсем сливающийся со мраком из-за однотонных неброских шмоток, сумеет его ударить.   
И выпустил:  
\- Хён... – Ынквана он узнал шестым чувством, как узнают кого-то из семьи. Хёншик снова схватил его, в этот раз за руку, и потащил: - Бежим, бежим отсюда.   
Эта дикая часть парка, медленно, редея в густоте стволов, взбиралась по боку холма, вершину которого венчал круглый купол цирка. Не покидая укрытя деревьев, можно было взобраться на смотровую площадку перед круглым строением, стена которого, как лента без начала и конца, изображала высеченные в камне сцены многочисленных войн – это была Диорама, расположенная чуть позади Цирка, на плоской вершине того же холма.   
Сил у Ынквана почти не осталось, Хёншик тащил его и себя, цепляясь за травяные кусты, за корни деревьев. Пискнуть вслух свое недовольство Ынкван не смел, он тоже заметил, что геоэхо показало, что Минхёк был здесь, на холме.   
И потом, к Диораме ведет крутая длинная лестница, поднимающаяся между огромными ступенями-резервуарами, с которых с эффектом домино вода падает сверху вниз, лестницей, устремляясь к пруду с утками – как на войне, обороняться лучше всего на высоте.   
Высоту взять сложнее всего. 

Минхёк весь сморщился, когда услышал тот ор «ХЁ-Ё-Ё-ЁН». Когда перчатка отключилась, он выкарабкался по ступенькам своего бетонного убежища и, показавшись на поверхность, раздраженно отряхнул колени брюк от грязи.   
Лицо его почти ничего не выражало, только сощуренные глаза выдавали досаду – почти наверняка тот вопль значил, что друзей по несчастью, хоть одного, изловили во время первого же геоэха, и такая мысль заставляла что-то внутри мужественного Хёка болеть.   
Когда он осмотрелся по сторонам (с высоты было хорошо видно), то показалось, что внизу город живет своей обычной жизнью – самые полуночники гуляют вокруг пруда, проспект светится от машин и реклам.   
В марте на камнях площадки перед цирком сидят парочки. Сидят компании, выпивают.   
Еще выше, на смотровой площадке Диорамы, вроде, нет совсем никого. Двигаясь вокруг мощной круглой стены, Минхёк потом быстро перебегет открытое пространство, исчезая под деревьями. У него в мыслях сделать крюк и взобраться на смотровую площадку – самую высокую точку – не по лестнице с бегущей водой, а сзади. 

 

Как следовало ожидать, синего цвета Тойота Супра припарковалась на нечетной стороне проспекта, примерно напротив того места, на котором стоял серебристый Мицубиши, через три минуты после того, как Чон Дэхён уехал.   
Ильхун не застал бегущего вверх по лестнице с клумбами Минхёка, свою цель, и поэтому, сидя в машине, внимательно изучал информацию, предоставляемую Пантеоном.   
Особенно его насторожило «секретное оружие», которое удалось заполучить Минхёку. Он гадал – что же это, но не очень усердно.   
Что бы это ни было, он способен уложить свою цель на лопатки – не так уж велика разница в их боевой подготовке, хоть его хён и изрядно старше.   
Даже если бы Ильхун не вытащил на жребьевке свою судьбу стать военным, он по собственной воле пошел бы служить, потому что он как Марс – война его все, и тут примерно как у хёна: даже голыми руками, он сожмёт зубы и победит.   
Жаль, что ему нельзя начать прямо сейчас – два-три геоэха ему придется подождать, чтобы дать жителям города удовлетворить жажду крови, побыть полчаса жестокими – а то он сразу бы поймал их всех.   
Психология загнанных жертв вопит с экрана бортового компьютера Супры – две зеленые точки пробежали километра три, в панике нарезая круги. Только хитрый Минхёк сумел ненадолго пропасть с радара. 

\- Еще один такой раз, - выдохнул Хёншик, - и я сойду с ума.   
Он сполз спиной по стене Диорамы и снизу вверх смотрел на лидера, его улыбка красовалась на лице как всегда, но, казалось, это был скорее предвестник истерического исступленного смеха.   
Ынкван не знал, что сказать. Хёншик снаружи вроде сильный, изнутри, психологически, как девочка ранимый.   
\- Следующее эхо через семь минут, - взглянув на часы, предупредил Ынкван.   
Час одиннадцать. Он тоже сполз на бетонные плиты, ответив на затравленный взгляд Хёншика таким же затравленным.   
\- Откуда на тебе столько крови? – заметил младший, в темноте сумев разглядеть.   
Как здорово, что белый платочек, вложенный в кармашек его клетчатого пиджака, был настоящим, батистовым. Ынкван такими тканями никогда не пользовался, чтобы прижимать ранку на щеке, и нездорово, тихо посмеялся.   
Хёншика кое-что беспокоило. Не отсутствие плана и тикающие по направлению ко второй смертельной гонке часы, просто он чувствовал себя самого разболтанным, неуверенным, на грани нервного срыва.   
Та рыжая поселила в нем огромный отчаянный страх: в этом городе не осталось людей, они превратились в животных. Сила Хёншика, храбрость, отвага – все нивелировалось перед страхом, он чувствовал, что не сможет себя защитить, потому что до предела взвинчен.   
Как опасался Пыниэль, он хорошо дерется, но уязвим эмоционально.   
Ынкван, в теории, был точно таким же, но когда Хёншик смотрел на него, придавливающего ранку то этой стороной платка, то другой, почище, ему совсем не казалось, что лидер, как он сам, близок к истерике. Многие годы Ынкван вынужден был запихивать свои чувства в образную конфиденциальную коробку, его никто не воспринимал всерьез как боевую единицу, за любой просчет мемберов юнита наказывали их Координатора, и Ынкван привык, получая оплеухи, молчать и опускать голову.   
И при этом не сдавался, обладая невероятным упрямством битой собаки, которая после каждого избиения снова скулила и ползла настречу кулакам – мягко говоря, этот образ намертво приклеился к Ынквану, заставляя относиться к нему пренебрежительно-неуважительно.   
Командиров других юнитов сдерживали формальности, членов BTOB – чувство принадлежности к семье, но Ынкван всегда это чувствовал.   
Хёншику стало немножко стыдно, что он ничего не сделал, чтобы прекратить такую унизительную для лидера тенденцию, на волне подкатывающей истерики внутри внезапно ощутилась горячайшая волна:  
\- Я люблю тебя, хён, - Ынквана, недоумевающего, сжавшего в кулачке испачканный кровью платочек, Хёншик крепко сжал руками.   
Интимный момент признания хоть и смутил старшего, но растрогал. Он погладил Хёншика по плечу и утешил (все же Ынкван очень любил детишек):  
\- Не бойся, ты выживешь, - ни словом не помянув себя.   
Не отрываясь от слабого, немужественного тела, Хёншик скользнул черными хромированными пальцами перчатки по толстой серой ткани на плече толстовки Ынквана, перепачканной в земле, потом вниз по руке, пока не коснулся такого же твердого металла чужой роботоперчатки.   
Ынкван грустно улыбнулся и с выдавил:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - когда Хёншик переплел металлические пальцы, крепко соединив их ладони.   
Обе перчатки зажглись: «QR-код: Считать? Передать?». Трагические, мучительные глаза Ынквана, разглядывавшие присыпанное точечками небо, наполнились слезами: не от Хёншика стоило бы ждать, что он считает код Ынквана, обогатится на тысячу долларов и станет целью еще более желанной.   
Но деньги такие деньги.   
\- Прости, хён, - тоскливо выговорил Хёншик. Он отдал команду: «QR-код, передача». – Прости, пожалуйста, - его голос звучал как-то сопливо.   
Видимые раньше, как напылённые, на ладони перчатки точечки и хитро пересекающиеся полосочки его личного кода пропали. Ынкван близко поднес свою руку к глазам и рассматривал, как квадратик его собственного кода уменьшился и подвинулся, чтобы в размер ладошки вписался отпечаток кода Хёншика.   
Он смотрел на младшего, не мигая, слезы обиды в глазах высохли, вместо нее Ынкван чувствовал жжение негодования: неужели ему было недостаточно страшно из-за людей, мечтающих убить его ради тысячи долларов, что Хёншик, мало задумавшись, увеличил его награду до двух тысяч?   
\- Прости, хён, - в который раз просил Хёншик. Тот страх, что он теряет рассудок, пока убегает от людей-животных с ценником на лбу, начал угасать. Хёншик становился обычным собой, безукоризненным товарищем. Он пояснил свой некрасивый поступок: - Будет проще защищать тебя. Верь мне, я не брошу.   
Пока Ынкван обиженно хлопает ресницами на струсившего подопечного, с некоторой заминкой, без громкого объявления, Пантеон обновляет информацию: под карточкой цели «Лим Хёншик» меняется надпись, теперь там «Баланс: ноль», а фоторгафия Ынквана немножечко вырастает в размерах, вытесняя Чансоба, и под ней написано «Баланс: $2000».   
Город должен знать, кого травить в первую очередь.   
Ынкван и не такие удары судьбы получал. Он знает, что Хёншик сделал это потому, что ему было сложно управляться со своими эмоциями, быть мишенью – очень нервно. Лидер хотел даже обнадежить любимого сына, но по его замершему лицу этого невоможно было предположить, на нем можно было прочитать только страх, внезапный и панический.   
Верный своему слову, Хёншик закрыл хёна спиной, глядя в темноту, в которой кто-то уверенно шагал по бетонным плитам, и звук шагов было отчетливо слышно.   
Только одна мысль приходила в голову о том, кто надевает классические мужские туфли в это время ночи, в этом месте.   
Все охотники одеты с иголочки, на всех такие вот классические ботинки, носы которых ступили в круг тусклого света от ночной подстветки Диорамы поблестеть глянцем.   
\- Бежим, - Ынкван шепотом уговаривает и дергает младшего за рукав. Уже почти геоэхо, и теперь плюсом к этому ужасу добавится нетерпеливый Охотник с пушкой. – Пожалуйста, побежим...  
Каким-то чудом каменный выступ сценки Диорамы загораживает гостя по пояс, и всего на мгновение опередив Хёншика, который собрался со всех ног бежать обратно под защиту угрюмых деревьев, из-за него покаывается Минхёк с лицом «я знал, что тут кто-то есть, но, право слово, не знаю, чего ожидать».   
Пристально, ревниво поглядывая на Ынквана, Минхёк видит на его лице облегчение, лидер вздыхает, как будто отступила его погибель, и лицом утыкается в плечо Хёншика.   
Младшенький тоже как будто совсем не опечален потерей своих денег, а между тем Минхёк внимательно наблюдает за перчаткой и заметил, как после транзакции катрочка Ынквана стала чуточку больше.   
Они оба подходят обняться в честь воссоединения группы угнетенных, и Хёншику ничего не будет после прикосновения к Минхёку, а вот Ынкван не может пошевелиться, стиснутый его руками.   
\- Зачем ты обналичил Хёншика? – спрашивает он и грубо встряхивает лидера. Заглядывая в глаза, он ни капли не верит Ынквану, страшно подозревает (и если бы он только знал, что он такой же, как Пыниэль, только на этой стороне). – Как ты это сделал? 

 

Чансоб стоял перед рестораном, который будет открыт еще часа три, до глубокой ночи – одно из лучших мест в городе, на центральной улице.   
Он всегда мечтал сюда попасть, и вот теперь стоит (в костюме, при всех понтах, возле раритетной Марк-2 тачки) и наблюдает мигание вывески.   
В приюте чванства, обители богачей, швейцар открывает ему дверь:  
\- Господин охотник...   
Большего почтения еле как удерживающемуся на позиции среднячка среди мемеберов действующих юнитов еще не оказывали, Чансоб привыкает к вниманию (вылизыванию) медленно, но людям со стороны кажется естественным, будто всегда так было – бросив белоснежную салфетку на колени, Чансоб озвучил заказ:  
\- Спагетти с креветками, - и официант заскрипел карандашом в блокноте.  
\- Что станете пить?   
\- Вина, - подумал и назвал Чансоб.   
\- Грузинское? – предложил официант, но важный клиент почему-то замигал. – Georgian?   
\- Джорджиан, окей, - впервые слажал Чансоб.   
Есть же такой штат в США. Американские вина, которые подешёвке, он пробовал.   
Покомкав салфеточку еще, чтобы извлечь из нее накрахмаленный запах, Чансоб от улыбки сощурил глаза до щелочек, разглядывая занятый-презанятый зал, в котором играла музыка, горели свечи, стучали столовыми приборами, и десятка два жующих господ громко разговаривали, проводя обычный для себя вечер в роскошном ресторане.   
От элиты маленький, бездарный, но трудолюбивый Чансоб был так же далек, как взяточник от добродетели. Со временем (просто повезло с юнитом) даже его дела пошли в гору, он вполне мог позволить себе посещать иногда места вроде этого, только вот... Работа.   
По ночам даже заядлые тусовщики вроде Сончжэ и Ильхуна спят по кроваткам, не рискуя репутацией юнита.   
Выросший в бедной семье Чансоб прободал себе дорогу в не самое счастливое, но вполне обеспеченное будущее, да вот какая беда: насладиться своим счастьем не мог.   
Годы экономии на еде и новых носках не прошли даром, нищебродские привычки в него намертво въелись. Развлекаться, положив икс на все, не получалось: он все время поступал так, будто его экзаменуют, и каждый его неверный, легкомысленный поступок повлечет за собой пенальти.   
Не так уж он был не прав.   
В общем, у него с Ынкваном общая ДНК неудачника, и Чансоб уже так устал ее отрицать, что смирился и больше хохочет: обворожительный господин с длинными ногами шагает через весь зал к его столику.   
После смски Чансоб его ждал, и сейчас насмешливо гнет губы на младшего, рассматривая классную укладку Сончжэ и как ему идет одеваться в классическую одежду.   
\- Хён, - перегибасяь чере стол, предлагает Сончжэ, - нам надо объединиться.   
\- Против Ильхуна? – уточняет Чансоб, влюбленно сжав жирное тельце креветочки палочками. Она похожа на толстую личиночку и такая солоноватая, когда Чансоб откусывает половину и вкусно щурится, жуя. – Я согласен. Мне и так ничего не светит в этой игре.   
Большими глазами макне смотрит на Чансоба, восхищаясь, какой старший всегда насмешливый и как будто мнения он вертел на органе – взял и пришёл сюда просто жрать. От взгляда на трупики креветок столько слюней выделяется в горле Сончжэ, что он давится.   
Сончжэ резюмирует:  
\- Значит, принесем пользу друг другу, - и с той чтороны стола Чансоб ухмыляется. Ильхун чертовски крут прежде всего потому, что умеет злиться и не умеет проигрывать. От азарта, прельщенный деньгами и славой, он станет машиной, которая растопчет их обоих – он смотрится как лид в схватке с двумя джуниорами. А Сончжэ очень хочется креветку, он клянчит: - Хён, дай попробовать...   
И тянется через стол. Вздох Чансоба читается, как целое предложение: порция и так маленькая. Но макне все же самый любимый член коллектива, когда ему будет пятьдесят шесть, а Чансобу шестьдесят, Сончжэ сможет так же выпрашивать вкусное – и получать. Поддев палочками креветку, замотанную в спагетти, он, подставляя ладошку, чтобы не капало, кормит любимое дитятко.   
Сончжэ отвечает на телефон, как собака жуя горячее. Ему вкусно до закатившихся глаз и Ильхун совем не к месту, когда говорит из трубки:  
\- Начнем в одно время, договорились? – это он, наверно, про то, сколько раз вежливо будет пропустить геоэхо, не включаясь пока в охоту.   
\- Конечно, хён, - Сончжэ проглатывает сочное мясцо жирной креветки. – Когда прикажешь, тогда и начнем.   
С другой стороны Чансоб вкусно и быстро всасывает спагетти, производя некрасивый шум – пока младший не решил еще раз угоститься за чужой счет, он дожен докушать. Ухмыляется: макне такой врун, что мама не горюй. Он каким-то непостижимым образом верит в то, про что врет, и слушающие обманываются. Все настолько плохо, что Сончжэ уже почти как тот мальчик, который кричал «Волки» - может, надо поджечь общагу, чтобы проверить? Чансоб уверен, что если макне прибежит с воплем «Горим!», то Хёншик пошлет его нахер и продожит как ни в чем не бывало спать, закопавшись в одеяло.   
\- Чем ты чавкаешь? – понятно, что Ильхун недоврчив – он вообще не должен был ни единому слову Сончжэ верить (просто он тоже мелкий). – Где ты?   
Секунда в секунду официант ставит на стол кофе Сончжэ, и тот сладко плетет в трубку:  
\- Зашел выпить кофе перд началом, - и, в принципе, он даже не лжет.   
\- Где Чансоб? – подозревает Ильун. – Ты с ним? Сговариваетсь против меня?   
По мнению Чансоба, улыбка младшего становится приторно-милой, когда вот теперь он натурально сладким голосом врет:  
\- Нет, что... Я пью кофе. Страшного хёна я не видел... Не видел с тех пор, как сел в машину.   
Дав младшему, героически отвравшемуся, сербнуть кофе, Чансоб спрашивает:  
\- Страшного хёна?   
Сончжэ выпучивается. В глазах старшего товарища почему-то отчетливо отражаются маленькие пламени свечек, как будто это ад с горящим огнем.   
\- Я просто, - старается отгрести от проблем веслом своего самого заточенного инструмента – враньем, - ты же сам себя так называешь.   
\- Ага, - Чансоб пьет вино, не зная, что он грузинское.   
Что заставляет его стеб особенно ярко играть на солнце – что он всегда говорит вроде бы серьезно, а вроде бы это больше сарказм.   
\- Ты очень... милый, - находится Сончжэ. – Ты самый милый из нас. И... красивый тоже.   
У макне свои причудливые вкусы. Почти идеальное лицо Минхёка его совсем не трогает, в то время как волосы у Страшного хёна всегда такие растрепанные, густые и чистые, что так бы и погладил.   
Он не врет. Совсем же не врет – даже с возрастом, когда начали проявлять склонность к обвисанию, щечки-мешочки хёна стали только умилительнее.   
\- Ага, - кивает Чансоб.   
Мальчик, который кричал «Волки». 

\- Что? – такое неверие.   
Когда не ждешь удара в спину, особенно остро чувствуешь предательство. Ильхун тупо смотрит на экран бортового компьютера, но, сколько ни проходит времени, ничего не меняется.   
Под карточкой его (его, его, только его жертвы) написано: «Ли Минхёк, Баланс: ноль»  
Кто-то спер бабло Ильхуна, спер нагло и прямо из-под носа, пообещав помогать и слушаться.   
Вот говнюк.   
Синяя Супра, взвизгнув шинами, поднимается вверх по проспекту до главной улицы, всегда сияющей не меньше, чем в празники. 

\- Хён! Хён, что ты делаешь?! – Хёншик мешает Минхёку трясти сжавшегося Ынквана, и у него дежавю быть свидетелем того, как животное вылазает из человека наружу – вот от Минхёка он не ожидал такого ожесточения. Видано ли – чтобы он тряс лидера с такой ненавистью. – Хён, я сам инициализировал транзакцию, перстань, хё-ё-н...   
Как будто услышал что-то дикое, Минхёк бросает Ынквана и поворачивается.   
\- Я не могу быть целью, - признается Хёншик, опустив глаза. – Меня трясет от этого. Лучше я умру, защищая Ынквана. Я сделаю все, чтобы он выжил.  
Видно, как Минхёк напряженно думает. Это объяснение слишком похоже на правду, он ничего не может с собой сделать – верит: Хёншик такое действительно ненавидит, а Ынкван от его тряски за грудки нечеловечески оскорбился, если верить его поджавшимся в полосочку губам.   
\- Нужно бежать, - безжизненным голосм напоминает Ынкван. – Сейчас начнется.   
Доверие Минхёка немедленно улетучивается, когда он узнает это насилование личности, когда хён опускает глаза, будто смирился, что сейчас получит.   
Он не был таким несколько лет назад. Минхёк – хоть тысячу раз убейте – не верит, что можно настолько жертвовать собой, и от этого злится.   
Бодрым голосом он произносит:  
\- Тысяча извинений, бро! Вспылил... – и, видимо, это его «бро» приводит к тому, что он по-братски жмет ладонь Ынквана, чтобы толкнуться плечами.   
Снова его правая, у Ынквана левая – обе соединившиеся руки в перчатках. Братание в нигерском стиле на самом деле не в стиле Минхёка, и Ынквану мерзостно от этих кривляний. Он тянется вырваться из уродливого объятия, но младший опять не пускает.   
Только через пару секунд ему становится ясно, почему. Перчатки одновременно выводят: «QR-код. Считать? Передать?».   
«Передать» - разрешает Минхёк.   
И, когда все закончено, отпускает лидера со словами:  
\- На. Это тебе чтобы предавать совесть замучила.   
Ынкван отшатывается с оскорбленным лицом, рассматривая уже второй лишний код на металле перчатки, внутри ладони.   
Соображая, что между старшими какое-то нешуточное напряжение, которое бывает перед ссорой, Хёншик все же старается оставаться разумным, толкая обоих:  
\- Час восемнадцать. Бежим, - под деревья, прятки в которых, изобретенные лидером, он все еще считал самым прекрасным плевком в лица организаторов охоты, которые спали и видели, что хоть одного из них поймают приспособленные только для бега по облагороженным асфальтированным дорожкам горожане.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI&list=LLsA8KTCYZ7PUvDEhAscOm9w&t=0s&index=23

Марк-2 – старая модель, в каком-то смысле раритетная. Флоу корпуса подсказывает, что их выпускали с 90-х годов прошлого века.  
Белый Марк-2 – возможно, единственный в городе.  
Чтобы не дать подонкам времени подготовиться ко встрече, разъяренный Ильхун даже не пытался позвонить кому-нибудь из них, чтобы разузнать их местоположение.  
Нет, сегодня ночью события сконцентрировались на таком маленьком пятачке, что он был абсолютно уверен, что найти обоих будет просто.  
Ильхун даже не ожидал, что настолько просто: он только поднялся по проспекту, свернул на главную улицу, и белая тачка Чансоба попалась ему на глаза, припаркованная перед рестораном Лаундж Эффект – места, которое не многим по карману.  
Скорость синей Супры была непозволительной для города, поэтому Ильхун проскочил на сто метров вперед, оставив позади парковку ресторана, прежде чем машина затормозила и он смог переключить передачу на реверс. В зеркало ему было видно, что Марк медленно попятился, задом съезжая с парковочного места на дорогу.  
Ильхун хотел перекрыть ему выезд и прижал газ: шины снова скрипнули, Супра стремительно набрала скорость, двигаясь задом навстречу движению.  
Чансоб ждал красного светофора, чтобы полоса очистилась, и вряд ли смотрел налево от себя (как не заметил и раскрывшиеся от негодования рты пешеходов, заставших дикий маневр сумасшедшего водителя Супры): он поглядывал в зеркало и аккуратно поворачивал руль, когда машину подбросило от силы, с которой в нее въехали.  
Послышался тот самый радостный звон разбивающихся дорогих автомобилей.  
На месте Чансоба любой выкатил бы глаза – кто мог врезаться в него СЛЕВА? На языке вертелся один мат, но когда он выскочил из машины, то мгновенно понял, что его долбанули специально – асфальт был усыпан стеклом круглых задних фар дорогой спортивной тачки.  
Спойлер синей Супры оторвался и держался только на одном мостике. Ильхун хлопнул дверью побитой машины с таким лицом, что Чансоб попятился к своему пострадавшему автомобилю.  
Интересно, что тойотовские «рафы» насчитывают уже пять дженерешенов. В городе их достаточно: встречаются и огромные кроссоверы, и (хоть и реже) похожие на игрушку, компактные, более древние двухдверные хэтчбеки – Сончжэ достался как раз такой, неброского окраса «металлик».  
Если видишь только задницу, торчащую с парковки, взгляд не особо цепляется.  
Услышав чпок смявшихся багажников, Сончжэ тоже захотел посмотреть на идиота, бортанувшего Соби-хёна. Он вылез из своей тачки и появился из-за припаркованных машин ровно тогда, когда Ильхун хотел схватить растерявшегося Чансоба и приложить мордой в крышу низкого Марка.  
По факту растерялся сам Ильхун. По его лицу можно догадаться, как он напряженно соображает, спрашивая:  
\- Почему вы вместе? – показывая пальцем на макне, потом на Чансоба, который агрессивно стряхивал с себя невидимые отпечатки ильхуновских пальцев.  
Прерительно надув губы, Чансоб издевнулся:  
\- А что? Ты не благословляешь нас быть вместе? – затравив несуществующее право маленького Хуни отдавать приказы.  
Он недовольно смотрел на обоих младших, глаза его стали маленькими и колючими. Приказы отдает Координатор – Ынкван. На вылазках, в бою, под огнем приказы отдает Минхёк – старший по званию. Если нет Минхёка, то ебаные приказы будет отдавать Хёншик – а Ильхун никто, ноль без палочки.  
Задушив новый позыв поиздеваться, Чансоб заговорил по делу:  
\- Пришёл отвесить мне за то, что Ынкван спер бабло? Не ожидал от лидера, да? – наседал он, прекрасно видя, что сообщает Ильхуну новостные новости. – Только я-то тут с какого боку?  
И ткнул все более теряющемуся Хуни в морду своей перчаткой – разумеется, на ней не было никаких кодов.  
\- Что ты сказал? – за двоих озвучил недоумение Сончжэ, подходя ближе.  
Зачем-то посмотрел на свою ладонь, повертел перчаткой, той стороной и этой. Ильхун ревниво заглянул тоже, чтобы убедиться, что совесть макне так же девственно чиста, как хром его перчатки.  
Только Чансоб стоял сложив руки на груди и смотрел на идиотов. Правильно, кулаками махать хватит ума даже у такого тупицы, как Ильхун. Пошевелить мозгами – другое дело.  
Чансоб не дожил бы до своих лет (с его хлипкой комплекцией), если бы не умел следить за всем сразу и одновременно. Может, умение распараллеливать внимание, как процессор – результат, полученный умножением трудолюбия на восприимчивый, гибкий разум.  
Кое-кто постарше, самый недоверчивый и циничный товарищ, например, считал, что Чансоб специально полжизни придуривался дебилом, чтобы его недооценивали, а он потом мог бы всех уделать, потому что башковитый – но тот товарищ, понятно, еще и самый скрытный из всего юнита, и вслух такое мнение не озвучивал.  
Именно этот хитрый товарищ, по догадке Чансоба, и есть автор хренотени с внезапными транзакциями, хотя надо было быть невъебенным медиумом, чтобы хотя бы предположить, на кой это Минхёку упало.  
У умненького Чансоба есть мнение, что план как-то связан с «секретным оружием» Ли Минхёка, и он бы даже подумал, что ради вкусного приза – получить увольнение в запас – Минхёк готов предать товарищей.  
Вот только не сходилось: Хёншика обидеть – это надо быть совсем без души. Это как обидеть ребёночка, это значит нанести до умиления правильному Хёншику моральную травму, от которой здоровый, как борцуха, парень, может, даже заболеет по настоящему.  
Ынкван – вообще отдельная тема. Лидер последний год погружается в депрессивную кому и как будто слепой не замечает, что взгляд Минхёка жжет ему спину абсолютно всегда.  
Чем дольше Чансоб думает, тем сильнее ему кажется, что этих двоих Минхёк не предаст, скорее, они втроем героически сдохнут, выступив с голыми руками против вооружённых охотников – примерно как предупреждал Пыниэль Наследниц о сильных сторонах людей со второй группой крови: умирая за веру, удачно утащить в могилу вместе с собой всех врагов.  
Нет, этого Чансобу нафиг не надо – выходить один на один против Минхёка-мясника. И Хёншик тоже совершенно в другой весовой категории.  
Какое счастье, что с Ынкваном-то можно поболтать и договориться.  
Потерев подбородок, Чансоб предлагает младшим:  
\- Надо объединиться. Ни один из нас не выстоит, если Минхёк и Хёншик сговорились действовать вместе.  
Ильхун глупо (по мнению Чансоба) фыркает. Как же забавно, что вслух не возражает - неужто признает очевидное, умник.  
\- Я только за, - макнеша радостно встречает любую инициативу старших.  
Просто как щенок. Улыбается.  
Помявшись, Ильхун соглашается тоже:  
\- Тогда по машинам.  
\- Тогда СГОНИ СВОЮ СРАНУЮ ТАЧКУ С МОЕЙ, - ожесточённо, смачно харкает в него Чансоб, вполголоса докидывая: - Придурок.  
Над тем, как крутому Ильхуну прижали хвост, Сончжэ тихо хихикает – хён такой мелкий стоит рядом с ним, пока синяя Супра, мигая только половиной задних фар (уцелевшей), отъезжает. Коротенький Чансоб макушкой заканчивается где-то на уровне ноздрей высокого младшего, но как же круто он иногда блефует.  
Или не блефует? Сончжэ рукой в перчатке тянется, Чансоб тянется в ответ, сжимая хромированные пальцы, и пристально-пристально смотрит младшему в глаза, проваливаясь: уровень минус один – золотистый смех, уровень минус два – кофейного цвета ревнивая охота прославиться в столь юном возрасте, уровень минус три – чернота, отключение света, потеря связи.  
\- Вы реально гомики? – в окно, чере спущенное стекло напоминает о себе Ильхун.  
Он снова подпятился, только теперь без вреда для белого Марка.  
Чансоб пихает младшего, улыбаясь, мол, иди к своей машине... сахарный мой.  
Шагая задом, Сончжэ показывает рот до ушей и пальцем тыкает в загоревшийся экран перчатки:  
\- Третье геоэхо! Уже третье!  
Пожалуй, пора начинать охотиться.

 

Правильно бегать учат: вдох, раз-два-три, выдох на четыре. Бегущий Минхёк производит нодрями такой звук, что он кажется громче, чем суммарный шум от звука их подошв по сырой земле и шелеста веток, которые они задевают, проносясь под ними.  
И в то же время его дыхание очень стабильно, то самое вдох-раз-раз-раз-выдох. Дышащий по-простой схеме, для ординарных людей – вдох-выдох, вдох через боль в глотке, выдох-толчок и снова вдох выплывшего на поверхность утопленника – Ынкван страшно завидует ему и Хёншику.  
Он бежит по инерции, глядя им в спины, потому что лучше не думать о том, как от такого бега прямо в сосудах вскипает кровь – этот спринт в темноте по кустам равноодинаково далек и от утренней пробежки, и от спортивного забега на стадионе. Спортсмены-бегуны и любители ЗОЖ, говоря, что это трудно, не пробовали бег на выживание, когда непонятно, во что провалится твоя нога через секунду (или обо что ты запнешься), и ты только наращиваешь скорость, до безумной, не рассуждая, не думая о везении.  
\- Хён, - Хёншик дышит, - хён, где ты прятался в прошлый раз?  
\- В бетоне, - и Минхёк дышит. – В подвале.  
Тук-тук-тук бьется сердце в Ынкване. Он дышит уже порами кожи, но кислорода ему мало.  
\- У меня дома в туалете мобильник не ловит, - беседует Хёншик.  
Как за порцией лапши на вынос перед телевизором.  
Может, они так коллективно думают. Может, Минхёк шутит:  
\- Не работает в старых лифтах...  
\- В нашей общаге как раз щиток отходит, - почему-то вспоминает Хёншик. – Можно лифт со щитка тормознуть?  
Ынкван спотыкается. Он пробороздил бы носом землю, если бы Минхёк точно в ту же секунду не остановился бы, чтобы стать телом, в которое лидер влепится, передав ему весь импульс тонкого, но развившего дикую скорость себя.  
\- Вы, - хрипит Ынкван, - вы... с ума сошли?  
Чтобы он не упал, Минхёк, видимо, забывший все свои терки со старшим, держит его за ворот толстовки. Убежавший чуточку дальше Хёншик возвращается, говоря:  
\- Дальше вперед бежать нельзя. Там вокзал, - именно там его оставил Химчан.  
На вокзале много людей. Люди – это опасно.  
Минхёк возражает:  
\- Нет, туда и побежим, - пока согнувшийся поплам, со слезами от удушья в глазах Ынкван не в состоянии поучаствовать в их будущем. – Там эстакада. Возле дороги безопаснее.  
Короткую, крохотную секундочку Хёншик тратит повернуть голову набок с очень недоверчивым лицом. Впрочем, мог бы он предложить вариант лучше – сделал бы. А Минхёк прав: если найдется парочка охотников затормозить прямо на шоссе, чтобы половить их – то, пожалуй, у них ничего не выйдет против двух опытных солдат элитного юнита.  
А тачка какого-нибудь жадного до баксов горожанина будет очень кстати.  
\- Побежали, хён, - Хёншик касается локтя Ынквана и дальше так и держится рядом, чтобы поймать, если лидер опять подвернет ногу.  
Беда парка в том, что он по периметру огорожен двухметовым забором из красивых литых решеток – где тебе вздумается, из него не выберешься, только по дорожкам, которые выныривают из-под деревьев к дороге.  
На пятачке устья, в котором сливаются перед выходом две асфальтированные тропинки, выныривает под фонари и группа мужчин.  
Хёншик сканирует их взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей: это далеко не сопляки, в возрасте около сорока, крепкого телосложения. Что-то подсказывает ему, что он видит перд собой людей служивших – возможно, воздушный десант. До того, как регулярные войска сменили юниты, отслужить в десанте считалось престижным.  
Скорее, иронично хмыкая, он бросает товарищам:  
\- Прорвёмся, - однако сам никуда рваться не собирается.  
\- Назад, - Минхёк рукой сталкивает Ынквана за спину, хотя тот и сам знает, что будет делать и как.  
Сейчас и представится случай пронаблюдать, почему срочная служба ликвидирована как явление и регулярную армию заменили наемники, которым платят за работу так же, как клеркам, только в разы больше.  
Им платят не за умение стрелять и вести рукопашный бой. Огромне деньги они получают потому, что это люди образованные, обученные тактике, способные анализировать.  
Минхёк переглядывается с Хёншиком – согласен ли он, что мужики справа выглядят слабее? Они оба почти синхронно поворачиваются, отрезая экс-десант от Ынквана, оставляя ему коридор пробежать за спинами на свободу, к светящейся дороге.  
Первыми нападают не они. Тот, который атаковал Минхёка, возможно, мнил себя главарём маленькой банды, самым сильным – справедливо, что он нарвался на самого сильного из противников.  
Уличный бой – это не то, что показывают в боевиках. Здесь не машут ногами, никогда, не бьют красиво с разворота. В подворотне победителя определяет реакция, мозги и сила: Минхёк неожиданно пригибается, и тут важен был даже угол, под которым к нему бежали, расчёт, насколько низко надо было присесть, чтобы скорость и масса мужика оказались не помехой, а союзником худого Минхёка, поспособствовав тому, как тело оказалось у него на спине. И, взревев, чтобы хватило сил его перевернуть, Минхёк обрушил его спиной на асфальт, возможно, повредив позвоночник.  
У Хёншика получилось проще, он использовал свой коронный бросок через бедро, причинив, конечно, меньше ущерба нападающему, чем старший товарищ, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы враги на мгновение онемели.  
А Ынкван прошмыгнул за их спинами. Могло показаться, что, выскочив из тягучего, противного мрака, наконец, под ярко-желтый свет улицы, он должен был почувствовать сводящую с ума радость.  
Поторопиться. Забыть, что и последние десять процентов пути часто оказываются смертельными, однако Ынкван изучал все то же самое, что мемеберы его юнита, хоть и давно.  
Он не выбежал из парковых ворот и, может, поэтому успел почувствовать движение справа от себя. Полуинстинктивно у него получилось сжать в кулак руку в металлической перчатке и так, не костяшками, а боком, просто распрямив локоть, как робот, ударить.  
Он сделал все правильно, и удар закованного в стальные листы кулака по лицу должен был быть ощутимым. Должен был быть. Но Ынкван весил шестьдест килограмм, а мужик больше центнера.  
У него только полилась кровь из носа, не оглушив его, а разозлив. Теперь точно как в кино – хоть это кинематограф показывает достоверно – Ынкван, получив кулаком в челюсть, успел повернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов в полёте и приземлился через метр на асфальт.  
Он блеванул бы на этом самом месте от того, как волчком кружатся небо и земля в его голове, и только боль до онемения в лице держала его в сознании, до того, что он все еще пытался сжать кулак перчатки, чтобы защитить три кода на ладони.  
Ынквана тошнило, и он думал, что все кончено, когда над ним наклонился Хёншик:  
\- Хён... – он и без ответа понял, что надо просунуть руку под спину лидера и быть тем, на кого он может опереться хоть всем своим весом, лишь бы встал.  
С нижней губы Ынквана струился маленький водопадик крови, намачивая бордовым серую толстовку, пока он, держа Хёншика за шею, пытался приказать ногам не расползаться. Реальность постигалась с каким-то трудом, с усилием, и он равнодушно смотрел (наблюдал, как зритель), как Минхёк разделывается с тем, кто на него напал: три удара коленом в живот, контрольный локем в основание черепа.  
Почему-то взглянув на лидера, вытягивающего шею, чтобы кровь не лилась на его одежду, Минхёк очень сильно разозлился.  
Подбежав к Хёншику, он наполовину забрал у него ношу, закинув руку Ынквана себе на шею.  
Побежали через дорогу.

 

\- Я сам, - Ынкван поднял руку. – Дальше я сам могу.  
В голове гудело, но он осознавал, что вот это – прямо. Возможно, не совсем прямо, особенно как он шагает, натыкаясь на товарищей слева и справа.  
А кровь была вообще ерунда.  
\- По... – его голос дрожал, наверное, от усталости, - побежим?  
Оба взглянули на него странно, но припустили трусцой – вот теперь это действительно походило на бег ради удовольствия, но только походило.  
По безлюдной, как будто неживой в это время ночи улице, они бежали по направлению к крупной дорожной развязке. Шоссе на север уходило в промзону, расположенную за железнодорожным вокзалом: промышленные комплексы, хладокомбинат, мебельные цеха – все в таком роде, не самое приятное место в ночи.  
Дорога перпендикулярно вела на окраину города, туда, где много зелени и таунхаусов – многие жители мегаполиса мечтали перебраться, но держало время, которое придется тратить каждый день, добираясь до работы.  
Эта дорога пересекала шоссе не традиционно, а, чтобы разгрузить перекрёсток, в форме эстакады взбиралась на четыре с половиной метра на опоры, тянулась так метров пятьсот, а потом снова сливалась с уровнем земли.  
Когда по эстакаде проезжали машины, под ней так грохотало и стучало, что Ынкван, шагая по белой гальке, все задирал голову посмотреть вверх, на полотно дороги, гадая, что же производит такой шум.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Минхёк, оглядываясь по сторонам. Хёншик показал ему, что из-за грохота снова проехавшей машины ничего не услышал, и Минхёк повторил: - Говорю, хорошо. Нас не видно. Сверху нам на головы тоже никто не спрыгнет.  
Он был прав: от желающих минибадиджампнуться с перил эстакады они были огорожены прозрачными пластиковыми щитами с романтичными черными галочками летящих куда-то птиц.  
А они, шурша белыми камушками под ногами, добрались до холма, по которому дорога спускалась обратно на землю – на трехметровом пятачке между подпиравшими земляной вал плитами и ближайшей широченной белой опорой и осели. Со стороны действительно трудно было бы обнаружить их здесь, в густом полумраке, который мало освещался фонарями на высоких и тонких изогнутых столбах, поднимавшихся по обе стороны эстакады.  
Вот только никакая темнота не гарантирует им безопасности, когда их координаты снова появятся точкой на карте.  
\- Геоэхо через пять минут, - взглянув на часы на перчатке, подсчитал Ынкван.  
\- Плевать, - презрительно отозвался Минхёк. – Больше я никуда не побегу.  
Ынквану было совершенно все равно. Без помощи младших он долго не протянет. Он лишь заметил:  
\- Тогда за нами придут Охотники.  
\- И что? – сощурив глаза, с вызовом спросил Минхёк. Он и сам знал, что ничто – просто бравада от радражения – так что Ынкван опустил глаза, подтянув коленки руками. Очень хотелось потрогать щеку и разбитую губу, но он думал, что кровь только перестала. – Повернись, - приказал Минхёк.  
Несмотря на грубость в голосе, лицо лидера он повернул к себе острожно. Держа за подбородок, повертел налево и направо – Ынкван был похож на отбивную и весь в грязи, хотя его ударили, кажется, всего разок.  
Вытащив свой джентльменский платочек из кармашка, он попытался стереть кровь со щеки, но на ней она уже присохла. Помочив уголок платка слюной, он потер еще, потер посильнее... И тода Ынкван сжал его руку своей, останавливая.  
Вероятно, ему было больно все время, что Минхёк пытался отмыть его от крови и земли. В последний раз – нестерпимо больно.  
Не извинившись, Минхёк бросил платок и полез в карман пиджака, из которого достал девчачий, пёстрый смайликами пластырь.  
\- Во даешь... – изумился Хёншик. Когда успел таким добром на вес золота набить карманы? – Чё еще у тебя есть?  
\- У меня много чего есть, - похозяйским голосом заверил Минхёк, налепляя пластырь наискосок вдоль щеки.  
Ынкван все терпел молча, а тут, наверно, сильно размечтался. Подняв голову, глядя на притирающего липкие кончики пластыря к коже Минхёка, он спросил:  
\- А попить у тебя нет? – вяло улыбнувшись.  
Уголок губ Минхёка дернулся, как будто его спросили о чем-то неприятном. Наверно, пластырь, который он погладил раз десять-пятнадцать до этого, вдруг прилепился, так что он убрал руки, ответив:  
\- Нет, Ынкван. Попить у меня нет.  
Хёншик, сидящий рядом, разогнул ногу, так что послышался шорох камушков:  
\- Зато у меня есть сто баксов. Здесь рядом остановка, - он мотнул головой за земляной холм. - Сядем на ночной автобус и поедем туда, где можно купить попить.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Нет, - Ёнчжэ, тормозя усердие техников, выставил ладонь. – Не надо дронов. Не сейчас.   
На последнем снимке у хёна все лицо в крови. Пыниэль обкусывает палец так, будто тошнотворный её привкус – самое вкусное на свете. Он говорит:  
\- Есть такой средневековый рассказ. В нем католики поймали еретика и пытали, - Ёнчжэ смотрит на него своими бездушными глазками «И чё?», и товарищ Лысый намекает на то, что ему было нужно. – В ночь перед казнью еретик заметил, что дверь камеры открыта. Он сбежал. Оставалось только перешагнуть порог тюрьмы... И знаешь что? – Ёнчжэ такой: «Ну что, что?». – На пороге еретика ждал инквизитор. Это была его последняя пытка.   
\- Да неужели, - Ёнчжэ закатывает глаза.   
Вспыльчивая его натура взывает хорошенько матюгнуться на лысого моралиста, но он только смотрит на Пыниэля, прищурившись, и выражение его лица говорит «Все равно буду делать так, как Я хочу».   
\- Держать дронов на расстоянии, - слышат подтверждение приказа техники.   
Все десять человек как один плавно поднимают рычаги управления пультов вверх, заставляя дронов зависнуть в ночной темноте. Все они флуктурируют слегка из-за ветра на высоте двадцати метров, но достаточно далеко от сухопутного моста эстакады, чтобы прячущиеся под ним не услышали жужжания пропеллеров. Изображения с камер дронов показывают только поднятую над землей дорогу, обляпанную через каждые пятнадцать метров оранжевыми пятнами из-под фонарных колпаков.   
Иногда по эстакаде, громыхая, проезжают машины. Иногда под ней по шоссе стучат крытые тентом грузовики. Зум даже самого мощного из дронов не может выхватить из темноты ничего, кроме крупнозернистого изображения опор эстакады.   
Старичок Ынкван не должен умереть от асфиксии, убегая. Он должен быть достаточно немертв, чтобы охотники, когда поймают его, смогли казнить – усладив взоры зрителей и Наследников. 

 

Ночные автобусы редки, ходят раз в полчаса, поэтому Хёншик вяло водит пальцем по экрану перчатки, выдавая результат ленивым голосом:  
\- Маршрут 62N, время до прибытия – семь минут.   
Минхёк угукает. Тишина давит – пошли первые секунды нового геоэха. Дроны собрались над вершинами деревьев на той стороне дорожного полотна, как будто никто не разглядит их белые корпуса. Пошевелившись, ногой, носком ботинка Минхёк подгребает к себе расплющенную алюминиевую пивную банку. Наверняка она побывала под колёсами, иначе что бы раскатало ее в алюминиевый лист.   
Повертев баночный мусор в руках, Минхёк прилаживает его к запястью, оборачивая им напульсник перчатки, в котором, по его идее, находится датчик. Он заглядывает через плечо Ынквана, чтобы на экране его перчатки понаблюдать за результатом.   
Жаль. Все три зеленые точки на карте горят как должны, а Хёншик так еще замечает:  
\- Хён, а вдруг ты, наоборот, усилитель сделал? - долго ли умеючи.   
Правда, усилители в форме воронок, но все равно Минхёк размахивается и досадливо далеко в темноту выбрасывает свою расплющенную банку.   
Просто он такой – сидеть смирно не его. Надо воевать.   
Поднимается на ноги он тоже первый, сразу когда надпись «Transmitting» пропадает. Одергивает одежду, глядя на остановку на той стороне. Пока они прятались, она заполнилась людьми – четверо или пятеро.   
Минхёк думает, что это плохо – слишком близко к неспящему сутками вокзалу. Он просит у Ынквана обратно свой дорогой платок. Теперь он испачкан кровью и грязью, но важно лишь то, насколько он крепкий.   
Как дети на море, они приседают лицом друг к другу, шаря в темноте по камушкам ладошками, наощупь выбирая самые мелкие и гладкие, такие, которые не порвут благородного носового платка острями.   
Ынкван согласен, что это плохое оружие, но хорошая психологическая атака: держа платочек с завязанными в нем камушками за кончики, Минхёк, перебегая дорогу, из всех троих кажется самым опасным.   
Многие люди по-прежнему далеки от инфопространства, и слово «Пантеон» ни о чём им не говорит – как можно догадаться, это горожане в возрасте, прибывшие ночным рейсом погостить к детям и внукам.   
Один парень с перекинутой через плечо студенческой сумкой смотрит на появившееся и темноты трио косящими глазами, хитрыми глазами – он несомненно узнал. Он курит вейп и с ног до головы изучает Минхёка, останавливаясь взглядом на самодельном кистне из платочка с камушками.   
Человек, загнанный в угол и лишенный элементарного права выбирать, смотрит особенным взглядом, покачивая в руке увесистый мешочек с камнями. Студент всасывает из своей трубки струйку и опускает глаза в телефон – парень на сообразительность не жалуется. Лучше иметь непроломленный череп и не иметь денег, чем проломленный череп и долг в госпитале, а именно второе и обещает ожесточившийся взгляд Минхёка.   
На эстакаде появляется синий солярис с оранжевыми горящими буквами 62N на табло. Пока он едет по длинной арке над землей, Хёншик вытаскивает из внутренего кармашка пиджака купюры по доллару, торопясь засунуть из в билетомат, уточняя:  
\- Двадцатиминутные?   
\- Конечно, - цедит Минхёк, прикрывая его торчащий во воздух зад, пока он, занятый покупкой билетов, не может защитить свою спину. И десять минут прокатиться на автобусе – это будет большая, изумительная удача. Народ еще подтягиватся из темноты. Минхёк погоняет: - Шевелись.   
Наощупь шаря в емкости под стеклом, куда билетомат выбросил монетки его сдачи вместе с тремя билетами, Хёншик сгребает оттуда все. Солярис тормозит почти пустой, с шумом компрессора открываются двери.   
Ынкван соображает, что нервы опять беспокоят Хёншика – пропустив всех, он входит в салон через заднюю дверь и косится на пассажиров, на большое круглое зеркало справа от водителя. Минхёк грубо подталкивает Ынквана:  
\- К окну, - отрезая его от людей собой, занимая место ближе к проходу.   
Они устроились в слепой для круглого водительского зеркала зоне. Хёншик повис на поручнях, стоя лицом к ним, спиной ко всем остальным.   
Минхёк сжимает пальцами свой мешочек с камнями и, не как Ынкван, грустными глазами не разглядывает потолок салона, с которого мигают красные огоньки камер: ему известно, что оборудование CCTV установлено на всех без исключения единицах общественного транспорта. От него не укрылся взгляд через плечо косоглазого студента, усевшегося в третьем ряду слева.   
Хёншик мотается на поручнях – немножко, когда автобус трогается и тормозит на перекрестках. Родное ему улыбчивое выражение лица дается с трудом, когда делается искусственно, с целью скрыть нервозность и страх, и он сам не понимает, как утешительно его улыбка действует на товарищей. Ынкван поглядывает на него сбоку, утонув в капюшоне, прижав лоб к положенным на кресло впереди ладошкам, и тоже грустно улыбается.   
\- Сейчас мы встретимся с охотниками, - болтаясь, прижимаясь животом к плечу Минхёка, говорит Хёншик.   
Как будто ни капельки не слушая его, Минхёк тянет лидера прилечь себе на колени:  
\- Отдохни пока, - может, больше товарищеской заботы им двигало желание скрыть Ынквана от взглядов, чтобы его было не видно в окно двигающегося автобуса, ни остальным пассажирам.  
\- Думаю, они заявятся все вместе, - тихим голосом продолжает Хёншик, - потому что по отдельности мы им не по зубам, – автобус двигается, приближаясь к центру города, по незнакомым ему улицам – или в темноте они кажутся такими. Он думает: - Вот бы стравить их друг с другом...  
Лежа на минхёковских коленках, Ынкван совсем не расслаблен, не отдыхает, как ему велели – грея замерзшие руки дыханием, он обдумывает свой личный план «Б»: где будет прятаться, когда станет совсем плохо. В стекле окна автобуса отражается табло салона, показывающее три остановки вперед, и Ынкван смотрит на него напряженно, буквально впиваясь взглядом в каждого пассажира, который встает выйти, пробираясь за спиной Хёншика, тоже отражаясь в окне, как в зеркале – младший загородил собой их с Минхёком почти полностью, но он встал очень опасно для себя.   
Ынкван доверяет им обоим, как себе, вот только это не значит, что они обязательно справятся с вооруженными охотниками. План Ынквана иначально зиждался на прятках, это младшие товарищи вынудили его драться.   
\- Да-а-а... – тоскливо протянул Минхёк. – Агрессивный психопат, предатель и лжец – почему бы не стравить их...   
Хёншик рассмеялся, когда методом исключения до него дошло, кто, по мнению Минхёка, предатель. Шарик на табло автобуса, поднявшись из лунки-остановки, с которой Солярис только что тронулся, покатился по направлению к следующей – прочитав название «Конгресс-холл», Ынкван затеребил штанину брюк Минхёка, и когда тот опустил голову, попросил:  
\- Надо выйти на следующей.   
Минхёк не спрашивал «Почему», не напоминал, что изначально цель была – уехать как можно дальше от вокзала и Цирка. Он встал, и Хёншик, все видевший и слышавший, отсутпил назад, давая ему место.   
Перед дверями автобуса, глядя на зеленый огонек на кнопке «Открыть двери», Ынкван снова оказался как богатый наследник со своими телохранителями, как лист ветчины в бутерброде – Минхёк сойдет первым (если что, примет неожиданный удар), а Хёншик рукой на животе придерживает Ынквана, как бы говоря «Не торопись, не торопись».   
«Конгресс-холл» - большой транспортный узел, на пересечении двух многополосных дорог автомобильное кольцо-развязка, утыканное огромными щитами с секциями светофоров. Здесь семь автобусных остановок и две трамвайные, чтобы перебежать кольцо и шоссе, надо потратить минуты две – расстояния очень велики из-за широкополосных дорог – но все они носят общее название «Конгресс-холл» в честь круглого здания из стекла, до тридцати дней в месяц принимающего экспозиции, ворк-шопы и интернациональные конференции.   
Разумеется, даже ночью здесь достаточно людей – от них нигде не спрячешься – но даже Хёншик уже не глядит на замерзших горожан, пересекающих светофор с чемоданами за ручку, затравленно: возможно, в начале третьего, когда «Пантеон» официально дал старт начинать гонку настоящим Охотникам, не осталось обывателей, которые готовы состязаться в вооруженными солдатами условно-элитного юнита BTOB за три тысячи долларов.   
В третьем часу ночи, шагая по улице, вообще лучше строить из себя кого-то невидимого, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности – а по кадрам, снятым дронами, по призу $3000 под карточкой Ынквана уже давно понятно, что его охраняют две неприятности сильно на взводе, и чтобы получить деньги, придется сначала одолеть их.   
Мартовской ночью температура опустилась, и Ынкван трясется и хочет сказать, что безумно, бесконечно любит Хёншика за его доллары, когда младший засовывает купюры в автомат с напитками, спрашивая с какой-то китайской грамматикой «хао бу хао»:  
\- Зеленый чай хорошо?   
\- Да, - бьется от холода Ынкван. – Да, да.   
\- Тогда минералка умыться... – про себя рассуждает Хёншик.   
Из засветившегося отсека выпадывают несколько бутылок с газировкой. Ынкван скурчивает крышку на минералке, которая вроде бы предназначалась смыть грязь и кровь, и припадает к горлышку, всасывая воду так, что мнется пластик.   
Он выглядит как воскресающий Лазарь, поглощая воду огромными глотками, и даже Минхёк не бдит рядом с ним, как злая собака, а смотрит на светофоры, как они залили асфальт зеленым светом вместо красного.   
\- Тебе? – спрашивает Хёншик с коленок – богатей этой ночью.   
\- Кофе, - тихо просит Минхёк.   
Очень холодно. Нужно горячее, и он не одобряет пьющего из горла холодную воду Ынквана, но запретить не может.   
Хёншик сходится с ним в желании погреться горячим американо из пластиковго стаканчика расположенного на остановке кофе-автомата. Отвернувшись от них, Ынкван из бутылочки поливает в ладошку и умывает лицо, стараясь лить воду на мертвый весенный газон, а не на асфальт.   
Когда он возвращается, его мокрые волосы надо лбом стоят торчком, царапины горят на коже ярко, свежие, а сам Ынкван трет лицо, вытирая изнанкой толстовки, исчезая в ней с головой.   
Прижавшись спиной к светящейся рекламным слайдом стене остановки, осматривается: это место знакомо ему, как свои пять пальцев. Слева от него мост через реку, справа через дорогу круглое стеклянное здание.   
Немножко ему становится легче на душе, но после ледяного умывания бьет озноб, и Минхёк, отпивая кофе из стаканчика, вставая перед ним, опять загораживая, спрашивает:  
\- Холодно? – Ынкван стирает пальцы резьбой бутылки с зеленым чаем и с тихой завистью смотрит на товарищей, которые морщатся от дешевого, но такого горячего и сладкого американо. Хёншик даже начинает улыбаться – широко и естественно, как обычно. – Возьми мой, - Минхёк отбирает чай и засовывает лидеру в пальцы свой стаканчик.   
\- Тебе тоже холодно... – возражает Ынкван.   
Кончики ушей младшего покраснели, как на морозе.   
\- Мне не холодно, - равнодушно отвечает Минхёк.   
Это его политика: то, что он не чувствует (или запрещает себе) – этого не существует. Его сила воли серьезнее, чем физическая мощь – собственно, он поэтому такой, какой есть, неубиваемый.   
Со своей стороны, однако, Хёншик цедит горячий кофе и думает, что есть в нем одно слабое место, одна очень заметная слабина. Отогревая пальцы стаканчиком с горячим, Ынкван медленно пьет и морщится – хочется думать, что от удовольствия, что сахар, которого они набухали в кофе немеряно, возвращает ему силы. Заметив земляной мазок на его шее, который Ынкван не смыл, Минхёк поливает ладонь минералкой, стряхивает ее от капель, а потом в очередной раз, как родитель, стирает с лидера грязь.   
Кажется, Ынквану не четыре годика, чтобы так с ним обращаться, думает Хёншик. Их Координатор, в принципе, отлично выполняет свои обязанности – BTOB хвастаются самой современной амуницией, потом заработком. Большие деньги достаются за самые опасные задания, но Ынкван как будто знает меру – когда надавить на мемберов, когда наградить их заслуженным отпуском и бонусами. На самом деле хён очень прилипчивый, и у него нет чрезмерной гордости, которая мешала бы ему некрасиво выпрашивать у многочисленных знакомых из Штаба:  
\- Дуджун, ну Дуджун, Премьер-министра должны охранять мои, - едва ли не вставая на колени перед приятелями.   
\- Почему это?   
\- У нас есть переводчик, - Ынкван, подобострастно изгибаясь, загибал пальцы, - техник, милое лицо, которое хотят видеть журналисты, и три отличных солдата.   
\- И лидер-пиарщик, - морщился Дуджун. – Ладно, я подумаю.   
Ынкван много добивался для юнита своей отвратительной прилипчивостью и небрезгливостью просить, когда было надо. Так что забавно было наблюдать, как, без посторонних глаз, макне таскал его за собой шоппинговаться, думая, что лидеру надо одеваться поприличнее. Пыниэль приглашал в Чикаго, погостить к родителям. Чансоб подкармливал вкусным. Даже бунтарь-Ильхун демонстрировал уважение, подчеркнув в интерьвю, что BTOB обязаны успехами лидеру-невидимке.   
На самом деле, откровенный, за всех переживающий Ынкван привнес в юнит чувство семейственности, сделав службу в нем комфортной, и Хёншик был уверен, что ни один из мемеберов не захотел бы сменить юнит по собственной воле, и ни один из них, случись что с лидером, не захотел бы взяться исполнять обязанности Координатора – клянчить не всем бы хватило духа, остальные просто по-настоящему любили войну и оружие и никогда бы не променяли их на канцелярщину, которой занимался Ынкван.   
И вот только один Минхёк своими поступками показывал, что Ынкван без него чихнуть не может – кто-то должен ему потом сопли вытереть.   
Это было, мягко говоря, неправильно.   
На остановке, прижавшись спиной к светящейся стенке, Ынкван стоял в низко надвинутом капюшоне толстовки, как будто боясь двух нависших над ним парней в костюмах. Минхёк, допивая еще один кофе, на который разорился Хёншик, упирался ладонью в лицо рекламы на фотографии под стеклом, рядом с головой лидера. Со стороны могло покааться, что два мажора отжимают деньги у хилого задрота, но на самом деле это в карман Ынквана Хёншик засовывал половину оставшихся долларов, когда услышал:  
\- Дом моих родителей недалеко... – Ынкван поднял голову, из-под капюшона тоскливо глядя на смотрящего в землю Минхёка, который держал его как в клетке вытянутой рядом с головой рукой. – Все здесь мне знакомо. В двух кварталах, ниже, есть несколько заброшенных долгостроев – думаю, я смогу спрятаться там безопасно.   
Но Минхёк хмурился:  
\- Это плохо. Я знаю, где квартира твоих родителей... Кто еще знает? – он посмотрел на Хёншика, и тот пожал плечами, мол, найти и показать не смогу, хотя да, мне известно. – Нельзя прятаться там, где тебя что-то связывает с местом...   
Ынкван вздохнул. Посмотрел на часы на перчатке и тихо перед самым носом младшего сказал:  
\- Все равно. Уже поздно, - геоэхо через две минуты призовет сюда всех охотников, которые и так уже, должно быть, сообразили, что они двигались по маршруту 62N, только не знали, где трио сошло с автобуса. – Я умру еще быстрее, если попытаюсь спрятаться в незнакомом месте.   
\- Не умрешь, - пообещал Минхёк, прижавшийся еще сильнее.   
Хёншик задумчиво, глядя на светящиеся точки на небе, сказал:  
\- Необходимо выключить охотников из гонки на как можно более длительное время, - хотя казалось, что он не знал пока, как это проделать с психопатом, предателем и лжецом.   
А Ынкван называл место, где, в случае, если они после нападения Охотников разделятся, надо будет его искать:  
\- Три квартала вниз, один налево, потом налево и вверх около двухсот метров – недостроенный жилой дом.   
\- Я понял, - шепнул Минхёк, нарисовав мысленно карту. – Главное, дождись нас.   
Он обнимал за пояс, и Ынкван ткнулся лбом в его плечо, прощаясь – ему казалось, что это прощание.   
Перчатка Хёншика показала загоревшееся «Transmitting», и он поторопил друзей:  
\- Надо перейти дорогу, - встретить охотников нужно за круглым сооружением «Конгресс-холла», чтобы Ынквану было куда отступать. 

 

Только мотор Супры и всех трех машин был способен производить тот благородный звук нетерпеливого спорткара – рычание двигателя известило о появлении Ильхуна еще до того, как автомобиль, вильнув, перескакивая через две полосы, затормозил на обочине.   
Минхёк думал, где же он так разбил задницу своей тачки, пока двигавшийся (хоть один нормальный водитель среди них) по своей полосе с другой стороны белый Марк-2 не затормозил на той же обочине тоже, тоже с разбитым задом.   
Сончжэ прокрался по маленькой улочке справа от «Конгресс-холла», остановил свой Раф напротив маленького отключенного на зиму фонтанчика, украшавшего небольшую площадь перед парадным входом в стеклянное здание.   
Этот страх был другим, отличался от животного ужаса, который Ынкван испытывал, убегая по кустам от одичавших от легкой наживы горожан – охотники приближались геометрически идеальными лучами, расходящимися под углом сто двадцать градусов от пятачка, на котором скучковались три жертвы, и каждый сжимал свой лейзерблейд рукой в перчатке.   
Можно сказать, вообще никакого страха не было – как будто Ынкван не мог побороть мысль в голове, что это что-то вроде учебной тренировки, и младшие не выстрелят в него из лейзерблейда.   
На худой конец, здесь все будет зависеть от хитрости и умения драться – Минхёк так совершенно точно это знает, стоя со сложенными на груди руками, хоть и готовый к нападению. Он громко говорит:  
\- Зачем вам пушки? – издеваясь, как над детьми, пока идеальные геометрические лучи искривляются, обозначая фронт нападения с Ильхуном по центру. – Собираетесь выстрелить? Девять тысяч долларов за каждый выстрел? Давайте!   
Он разводит руки, катинно становясь целью на мушке. За его спиной Ынкван пятится, прислушиваясь к себе – пора бежать или еще нет?  
\- Я думаю, это будет рукопашная, - издалека отвечает Ильхун.   
\- Трое на трое, хён! – и Сончжэ вклинивается, пряча свою пушку в кобуру под мышкой. – Это честно!   
И только обползающий немного незеркально Сончжэ скучковавшиеся цели Чансоб, кажется, чем-то другим занят, а не разговорами.   
Глядя на лидера, держащегося за руку Хёншика, он давно угадал, что все просто обязано пойти по его плану.   
Уже гораздо тише, потому что охотники в десяти шагах, Минхёк вытягивает ладонь, галантно приглашая своего охотника к драке:  
\- Ильхун?   
Тот оглядывается на улыбающегося Сончжэ, вставшего напротив Хёншика, кивающего «да хён, начнем». Чансоб даже не удосужился встать в боевую стойку, по-прежнему глядя в испуганное лицо Ынквана.   
\- Пока деньги у Ынквана, а не у одного и вас, - напоминает Хёншик, - вы даже не станете в нас стрелять.   
Это верно. Прямое попадание лейзерблейда в цель в десять раз увеличивает награду за убитую жертву – если деньги находятся у убившего ее охотника.   
Ильхун пригибается, вжимает голову в плечи, становясь в боевую стойку, чтобы попытаться резким движением ухватить Минхёка за грудь, за лацкан пиджака. Но Минхёк уворачивается, отклоняется, отсутпает, вынуждая Ильхуна втягиваться в их пространство, разделяясь с оставшимися чуть позади Сончжэ и Чансобом, которые интенсивно переглядываются.   
Ильхун нападает снова, но в этот раз совсем неудачно – его руку перехватывает Минхёк, начинает хвататься за другую. Как будто только и ждали, когда его обездвижат, Чансоб и Сончжэ, как пантеры, стартуют с места за рванувшим в обход здания Ынкваном.   
Своего Сончжэ Хёншик пытался ухватить за одежду, остановить и повалить, но макне рванулся с такой силой, что затрещала ткань его пиджака – и он убежал в темноту третьим, огибая здание «Конгресс холла» через переулочек.   
\- Офигеть у тебя друзья, - восхитился Минхёк, как нежную девушку держа Ильхуна за запястье, но до синяков крепко.   
Второе схватил Хёншик, когда понял, что Сончжэ ему не догнать, и не надо даже пытаться. Разъяренный Ильхун бился, как рыба на берегу, дергался всем телом, но вырваться из захвата двух сильнейших парней не мог.   
\- Куда мы его денем? – спросил Хёншик, перехватывая обе руки Ильхуна.   
Минхёк оглянулся назад, в глубине души переживая, что там с Ынкваном, сумел ли он убежать от двух гиен, но взялся за ноги своего пленника.   
Он ощутил удовольствие, ей-богу, когда его взгляд упал на темную речную воду, которая отражала фонари вдоль моста. Проследив его взгляд, Хёншик все понял и тоже развеселился.   
Только Ильхун орал и матерился как резаный:  
\- Нет! Нет, вы не можете! 

Только интуицию, после гляделок с Чансобом подсказавшую, что нужно бежать, когда нужно бежать, Ынкван благодарил за шанс оторваться от преследователей немножко. Чуть-чуть.   
Обогнув круглое здание «Конгресс-холла», он вывалился из узкого темного переулка на Монте-касино – улицу, которая вела от моста вниз. Кто-то бежал за ним по пятам, звук каблуков ботинок по асфальту было хорошо слышно.   
Через дорогу, между полосами, ночной трамвай светился большими окнами, через которые видно было немногочисленных пассажиров. Трамвай дожидался, когда загорится белая вертикальная полоска на светофоре трамвайной линии – «можно ехать». В этом городе трамваи отходят по расписанию и никогда не дожидаются (или очень редко) бегущих пассажиров – это могло стать спасением Ынквана, это могло стать его последней ошибкой в игре: что он бросился от догоняющих через дорогу, а потом по рельсам, пробежал прямо перед кабиной водителя и несколько раз подавил на кнопку, открывающую двери.   
Они отворились, а потом так же спокойно сомкнулись, когда Ынкван попал в теплый кондиционированный салон и прилип к окну: оба, Чансоб и Сончжэ, вынуждены были пропустить машину и только потом перебежали дорогу.   
Трамвайный светофор показывал вертикальную палочку вместо запрещающей движение горизональной, и зря Сончжэ уже на нем, тронувшемся, нажимал на кнопку – трамваи без причины никогда не останавливаются из соображения безопасности, а двери открываются только на остановках.   
\- Блядь, - выругался Чансоб, отдыхая ладонями в коленки.   
Полусогнутый, он пытался отдышаться и провожал глазами табло удаляющегося трамвая 52N.  
\- Полный пиздец, - недовольным голосом вставил Сончже, от бега так не уставший и поэтому стоявший ровно.   
Расстраивало его не то, что вдвоем им не удалось догнать какого-то хилого Ынквана, а как неправильно он расставил приоритеты, согласившись предать Ильхуна ради старшего хёна.   
Ильхуновская месть – вот это будет полный пиздец, который он помянул. Сончжэ оглядывается через плечо: вот бы два терминатора, ынквановские рыцари, что-нибудь там с ним сделали, чтобы он выпал из гонки насовсем.   
\- На самом деле, нет, - изучая хмурое личико макне, внезапно говорит Чансоб. Он распрямляется и показывает пальцем вниз, туда, куда уехал трамвай: - Родители Ынквана живут в трех кварталах отсюда. Он не просто сел на этот трамвай – он тут ориентируется, как крыса в своей помойке.   
Еще более внезапно губы младшенького растягиваются в счастливой улыбке, он снова проникается к хёну выше гор любовью и обнимает его за плечо.   
\- Не надо было говорить, - соображает Чансоб. – Ох не надо было тебе говорить.   
\- Да ладно тебе, хёнчик, - маслится Сончжэ, огибая снова с обращенной на Монте-касино, лицевой стороны круглое здание из стекла. – Что я, по-твоему, сделаю?   
\- Ничего, - словно себя успокаивает Чансоб. Их машины на месте, как и ильхуновская Супра, вот только хозяина не видно. Раз никого нет, Чансоб разрешает себе минутку нежности, приговаривая: - Ты же мой мальчик.   
Его руки на спине Сончжэ, между лопатками, поглаживают клетчатую ткань костюма с ожесточением, с желанием, с сомнением, с нежностью – в Чансобе целый коктейль, когда он касается куриной лопаточки макне стволом своего лейзерблейда поверх ткани.   
А потом отталкивает младшего от себя. Сончжэ может умереть, если выстрелить ему в спину с такого расстояния.   
Несмотря на то, что его лейзерблейд для охоты перенастроен в режим «Ultrasonic».   
Сончжэ просто в шоке от того, что в руках хёна оказалась пушка, а он и не заметил. Он выкатывает глаза и, смутившись непонятно чему, перебегает площадь с фонтанчиком к своей машине.   
Чансоб просто доступно пояснил, что ему будет за ложь и предательство.


	6. Final

 

“Smoker”, said the voice over the right phone plug.   
The voice. Youngjae likes to take people out of the blue. Deahyun bent and turned his back to the water to cover the lighter from wind blows. Now, restoring the upright position, he noticed a drone hanging twenty meters off the bridge railing, up above the steel gray river, and showed it a middle finger.  
This time a laughter came. A sound capturing the very harshness Jae’s voice possessed.   
“What are they talking about?” he asked.   
Dae turned his head to the right where two targets were about to throw a hunter into the river.   
“I’m too far to hear a word”, he replied.   
Though… Well, actually he herd Ilhoon’s “Fuck drop me, fuck, fuck”. Like it’s none of his business he just watched as the two lifted up the body over the rails and pushed it off in the air. The drone turned the camera, too, transmitting live the short but scary fight of a human body from bridge’s thirty meter height and right into black depth of a freezing cold spring water. People probably had chance to see how, flying through, Ilhoon was shaking legs and hands but only Daehyun fully heard the reach splash of the water.   
And the two targets, too. But they were already leaving the scene, Dae followed their backs with his eyes when amazed Youngjae breathed (like, right into the right ear, too close) “Da-a-amn… They’re psychos”  
Well. Probably they are. They could really hurt the younger hunter if he met the water surface with his belly.   
“Is the kid alive?” asked Youngjae. “Because if not, you…”  
Daehyun threw the cigarette away, bent over the railings and started looking for the body in the water below. But it was still.   
“Nah” mumbled Dae. “Couldn’t smash that bad. No way he’s drowning”  
The funny thing was that probably for the first time in many years he was hearing the sound of running water. That was a beautiful sound but Ilhoon didn’t pop up.   
“Lights!” ordered allmighty Youngjae. “Lights up over the water”.   
Drones and helicopters all turned their flashes on.   
Dae took off his leather jacket. The necessarity of jumping off the bridge felt like a mix of fear, cold and pain – did he really have to straighten the body up, like a soldier, like a string, and dive into deep black water to rescue the kid?   
Hopefully… no.   
“Seeing him”, he relaxed.   
Jae relaxed, too. Struggling with the flow pushing him down under even more deep and cold waters in shadow of the bridge construction Ilhoon finally showed up and started to the concrete riverbank.   
“Awesome” answered Youngjae.   
Didn’t he noted that Daehyun undressed? He couldn’t not to comment about it if he saw. 

 

Eunkwang, the soundless. Eunkwang, a body without energy, wishless to continue the struggles. A robot. The last dramatic chase when he escaped on the last minute tram squeezed the last lemon of his.   
Something like deep sadness, like it happens in depression, attacked him while he was looking for a shelter. There was one he talked about earlier, a frame of a building abandoned during construction. Having five levels above the ground it was left more than ten years ago and over time had turned into grayed frightening wreck. Signs like “Dangerous! Construction works”, “No entry”, “Under survivalense” lied. Polyethylene coverage lisped slightly when Eunkwang entered. The moonlight was coming through window frames but he sat in the shadows.   
The only thing to be afraid here are rats and he hesitated to rest his hands on the ground. That depressed feeling was taking over him. That he had to hide where he grew up. Left alone he started thinking that only prolonged his own suffer by agreeing to follow Minhyunk’s plan. Minhyuk is Minhyuk. Him is him. He just wanted to be left alone now. Have some rest.   
Spine to the cold brick wall, Eunkwang was breathing moldy air in, massaging abdomen. He could get fired. They resign severely ill people even from office duties and Eunkwang probably was bleeding inside after meeting with ex-troopers in park gate.   
He was not scared. To die. To be caught. To be beaten up again today. He couldn’t feel anymore but… there was still that one thing left which he was afraid of.   
Rats.   
He heard a sound and made himself to stand up. He had to climb up somewhere so that rats couldn’t get near him. 

 

Changsub said he owned the information where Eunkwang’s parents live. That he was to benefit from it and sent Sungjae away to try his own luck of the streets of the block the oldest target was hiding in.   
Sungjae did as he was told but felt offended. He though Changsub liked him and would share everything with him… at least just for fun. But it seemed like Sungjae befriended a hyung who liked money more.   
Walking slowly off the entrance of the building Sungjae wished Changsub to fail to make a deal with Eunkwang. He could persuade Eunkwang’s parents to tell about their son whereabouts but… what if Eunkwang even was not there?   
Definitely. Eunkwang wouldn’t put those close to him in danger by involving them into the game. Sungjae finally was sure of it and regained the cheerful mood of continuing hunt. He looked over the neighborhoods and decided that climbing somewhere up to observe the streets from height was a brilliant idea.   
It took him time to take all five levels of scaffoldings but when he finally stood up on the top the beauty of the sight stroke his heart. Big yellow moon was almost full and seemed closer from there. The wind gently touched his hair and tried to play with it.   
Even funnier that while he was looking down a human shadow crossed the street, quickly, turning over like someone could follow him. Eunkwang himself came to the place where Sungjae waited.   
Hyung sighed once, he heard. Out of impatience to be the one who would catch the target he was not able to emphaticize. He was like a cat approaching a mice in its hideout. Gorgeous polished shoes stepped on the half rotten woods of scaffoldings floors with extreme care.   
Just once Sungjae touched the polyethylene coverages hiding façade making some noise but even that smallest sound alerted Eunkwang. He moved.   
Sungjae moved, too. He reached the level two. He stood in the window frame so that distinct human shadow painted on the ground but Sungjae had to know which dark corner Eunkwang was hiding in.   
“Hyung”, he called.   
And simply jumped down from the second floor window ledge. A pile of dust raised up and shimmered in the moonlight but Sungjae landed on both feet and hands, just like a cat would. He was so young and still had elastic body.   
That was Eunkwang’s thought. He felt the presence. Probably even before the shadow fell on the ground. Depending on who it was Eunkwang had no plans to run this time.   
The kid climbed down from somewhere above. Was Eunkwang betrayed by the two he trusted the most?   
“Who told you where I am?” he asked. “Minhyuk? Hyunsik?”  
“Why?” Songjae sound surprised. “I got lucky. I did everything myself”  
He looked so proud. Eunkwang didn’t believe but Songjae stretched out the left hand to catch him if hyung would start running. Like a warning. Then he turned on the flash on his glove and it blinded Eunkwang’s eyes completely.   
Probably the youngest did it on purpose but he whispered worried “What happened to your face, hyung? Does it hurt? Let me…”  
When he touched Eunkwang’s face pitifully, with fingertips, it happened that they already stood too close. Despite the age Sungjae was tall and built nicely. Deeply sick, suffering from depression Eunkwang never enjoyed the presence of men twice stronger than him. He was scared and felt the pain of how he would get beaten soon.   
Sungjae also got the idea from looking into his eyes – Eunkwang thought that his care was false. It was a trick to distract attention. Thanks to it Sungjae got control over Eunkwang’s body placing both his hands onto other man shoulders.   
“I won’t hurt you like they did” promised Sungjae. “Just give it to me”  
“I won’t” said Eunkwang.   
Something shifted inside his mind constantly. Now he felt like on the verge of crying. He smelled Songjae’s perfume and wished they could hug. Sungjae was always his one beloved little kid but what this game of hunting did to them?   
He pushed left Sungjae’s hand off his own right. The glove on the right hand was all Sungjae wanted. They pushed and pulled each other until finally Eunkwang stumbled onto something and they both fell on the ground, still refusing to let go of each other.   
Sungjae was a lot stronger but able he to tear Eunkwang’s fingers off the handle of a cement tray? Cement covered pan is superheavy and here in the dirt Eunkwang crawls like a giant worm to save the QR code on his glove.   
“I promised”, Sungjae pleads, trying to unfix glove’s fingers one by one, “not doing anything to you. And you’ll see me keeping the word”  
However, it’s tough for him. Small and obviously weak Eunkwang’s resistance deserves a compliment.   
“What are you trying to do?” Songjae asked. “You should have been eliminated first. You won’t win”  
They can’t even give Eunkwang a chance. Calling him a looser when he’s not around. What did he do to deserve this? Did he deserve this by helping them, caring about them, cherishing them like they were brothers?  
“Why-y-y-y…” it was like a howl of pain leaving Eunkwang’s lungs.   
It scared Sungjae. Seeing wet eyes, seeing a crying person, his hyung. He suddenly sat.  
“I can’t go on anymore”, whispered Eunkwang. “Even Minhyuk gave off”.  
Sungjae didn’t know that he was talking about that one goodbye look in the eyes at the bus stop. Bright burning eyes didn’t fool Eunkwang. Minhyuk felt like tender and pitiful that moment only because he had got his own plans and that was his early apology.  
Nobody really likes Eunkwang. They both will come to risqué only if Minhyuk thinks it’s useful to have Eunkwang alive.  
But clever Sungjae got the whole point of abrupt hysteria. He took Eunkwang hand in his “Me. I love you, hyung”.  
He thought that worked little by little. Tender patting of the armored fingers and “I’ve always been by your side, hyung” did the trick. With eyes of a predator, Sungjae watched a wreck of a human Eunkwang gave up and showed three QR codes etched in silver lines inside the mechanic palm.   
“That’s what I’m talking about, hyung” happily spoke Sungjae. “Give me your hand and it’s over for you. Those ugly wounds on your face should be treated…”  
But something seemed off. Eunkwang laid below him on the ground and watched him differently.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Probably because he sees me”, stole the answer Changsub.   
He walked in and simply said, “Thanks for robbing him while hugging. He should learn to keep an eye on his personal belongings” taking the shooter off Eunkwang’s left hand.   
Eunkwang pushed demolished Sungjae off his body and gave a weird smile. He might cry but he never stopped trying. Like his body kept moving even when he was emotionally destroyed.   
Like this very moment when Changsub ruined the perfect opportunity to shoot Sungjae from his own gun while the boy was busy telling false iloveyous, thinking how he already won over hyungs in this race.   
“I hate both of you”, hissed Sungjae.   
“So childish”, replied Changsub.   
“Will you kill me?” in a minute asked Sungjae while Changsub walked the scene looking for possible unexpected audience. Those two must be around.   
And Changsub shrugged, “Why do you call it this way? I’m just using you to make my three thousand a thirty thousand”, he stopped walking and rudely commanded, “Eunkwang, give him your hand”.   
“Hm…” Eunkwang simply took the kid by hand.   
There was nothing he could do with two hunters. He officially becomes a guest here. Initiate transaction. Accept.   
Like a response to his internal musing Changsub told the leader, “Relax. You’ll live. I need you to win Minhyunk”  
Within a short one minute interval The Pantheon displayed “Yook Songjae, amount of $3000”. Then Songjae lifted his head from the barrel of Changsub’s gun pointing to it and said, “That’s not my fault. That you like me and hate yourself for it”.   
He purposefully said it out loud for Eunkwang to hear. That Changsub is mad about him for a long time and finally got a chance to strike back.   
“Right”, agreed Changsub, “except for I like you part”.   
And he shoot. Sungjae thought the sonic gun from that close distance would blow cells in his flesh leaving a bleeding wound but he only felt a good punch in the chest. Like if Changsub hit him nicely so that pain bent him to the ground and he was catching breath for a few seconds.  
But he was alive and hurt no worser than Eunkwang after a fight with ex-troopers.   
“Probably I like you just a little bit”, smiled Changsub setting back the emission level of his gun from minimum to moderate. “Thirty thousand dollars on my account, oh my god”, he added looking at the screen of his glove.   
Just when run out of breath Hyunsik appeared holding a pile of polyethylene film he tore off from entrance gates.   
Guess who showed up next, jumping inside from a window frame? 

 

“Well”, said Youngae accenting the funniest part, “let the spent one to continue. But he is not allowed to mess in”.  
“Understood”, replied Junghong hanging off by pressing a button on the hands-free. Then a nod to Sungjae, “Go with them. But keep off”.   
Changsub heartfully welcomed the order from above. He placed a hand on Sungjae’s shoulder and smiled, “You can use HIM as a shield from Ilhoon, not ME”.   
“Not allowed”, in that very second corrected Junghong walking a way behind.   
But he was there. With his another friend Jungup who obviously came to take the next “killed” to the jail and everybody had the feeling that it had to be Changsub.   
Youngjae decided a small talk with the person still on the riverbank. He asked, “Is he going to continue?”  
“Seemingly”, responded Daehyun. He stood there since Ilhoon swam to the concrete brick banking and went inside his car to change wet clothes.   
Like it was nothing Youngjae took a moment to flirt, “Are you going on a date with me?”  
Paralyzed Dae took the earplug off and looked it over before returning back “Is this an official frequency?” he asked.  
“Sure, baby”, same second replied Yougjae. “Imma gonna make our relationship official”.  
Then Daehyun found the closed drone and looked into it simply saying, “I don’t even like you”.  
He added nothing more, just smoked while on the other side Youngjae gave off a small confused laughter. Meanwhile Ilhoon started the engine and the Supra took off from Congress Center and down the Monte Cassino street. 

 

The steel of a barrel unpleasantly scratched some cars buffers. The gun was huge. It was a sonic equivalent of a rifle.   
“I know you’re here”, shouted Ilhoon. “Come out!”  
Over the corner where four plus one were hiding Changsub was making faces to Minhyuk, whispering “Don’t push!”  
Personally Hyunsik thought it was too rough to just push Changsub into the fireline of the most powerful Ilhoon gun but Minhyuk had changed. When they turned from Monte Casino Minhyunk ordered to split up. It’s OK to split a group of people but when there were just two of them…   
Hyunsik obeyed probably forgetting for a moment that they were not in a battle where Minhyuk would take responsibility for wrong commands. But here… here he is responsible for his own life and should confront when he feels like he has to.   
The only thing stopped him from changing the original plan to give Changsub away to seeking for a revenge Ilhoon – Eunkwang. He himself put a burden of $1000 on the older and promised to help him win. Partly due to their wrong decisions Eunkwang got wounded all over his body.   
So Minhyuk pushed Changsub in the back. The later fell under the street lamps, right into the asphalt of an open space, having just enough time to cover his face and ears when Ilhoon turned and shoot without any extra warning.   
Ilhoon knew who owned $30000 at this moment. Ilhoon remembered being betrayed by all of them.   
With eyes wide open Sungjae watched hyung and shocked realization filled him – this time Changsub didn’t play like he used to do. Standing on his knees he bent over asphalt resting the forehead on his wrist bend, slightly moving the whole body from side to side to overcome the pain. Coming closer Ilhoon shoot one more time but somewhere over his bent spine.   
Anyway the second shoot made Changsub lay on the pavement as he was, in his brand new suit.   
Through overwhelming pain he heard Ilhoon’s footsteps. Him coming closer and taking his hand, initializing a new transaction. When the whole business was finished not even Jungup approached Changsub to help him get up.   
“Come!” shouted Ilhoon. “Still got two more hours to kill the rest three”.   
Changsub tried to get up. Many times. Spitted the blood on the asphalt.   
“Don’t go”, pleaded Eunkwang in whispers. “Don’t! Don’t!”  
He had a bad feeling about the idea but Hyunsik shook his head. Said something like, “I promised to get you out of all this”.  
Said this and left without asking Minhyuk’s permission for the first time in his life.   
Back on the street Changsub finally made himself to stood on his own two feet. He said to Ilhoon, in a loud voice, “Watch the three of them not killing you”.  
“Shut the fuck up”, whished Ilhoon.   
And was attacked from the back by Hyunsik who made it through few closest streets to appear behind him unexpected. Because of parked cars Eunkwang had no chance to watch the battle properly, he only heard the shoot and got all covered in cold sweat after realizing from how close distance it was made.   
Himchan immediately appeared from under the shadows and sat down near Hyunsik with first aid kit.   
“Don’t cry”, Minhyuk shake Eunkwang. “He will be fine. It’s just a sonic gun”.  
Minhyuk himself didn’t notice when Hyunsik disappeared. Didn’t know what the younger is about to do – he wouldn’t let it if he knew.   
After loosing a friend they couldn’t do anything more together with Eunkwang. They had to die now. To come into the light.   
“Go”, said Minhyuk. “Forgive me, Eunkwang. Forgive me if you can”.   
It’s not like Eunkwang really expected all promises to be fulfilled. He thought he already knew everything and the reality was not actually that bad because Minhyuk walked into the scene by his side.   
“Two?” asked surprised Ilhoon when saw them. “But why?”  
Minhyuk could made Eunkwang last two hours. What is the reason to appear in his line of fire together? 

 

Back in the Headquarters of Prime building Youngjae asks his friend, “Aren’t you going to claim your right of the final shoot? You’re a hunter technically”  
“Yes”, nervously replies Peniel. “I have to go and double check if they follow the plan”  
“The original plan is slightly off”, notes Youngjae. “Yook Sungjae was eliminated first”.  
“They had their circumstances”, argues Peniel. “Anyway, go in the car. Quick!”   
“The plan has drastically changed”, mumbles Youngjae watching the most recent events on the screen of a tablet. “Are you sure they still have any plan?”  
“Why don’t you talk to Daehyun?” responds Peniel and Yongguk sends him a small smile while driving the car. 

 

“Why can’t you get it?” asks Changsub. “Look”.  
Not so long ago The Pantheon revealed Minhyunk’s secret weapon and Changsub tried to point Ilhoon’s attention to it. Changsub was their best at finding and processing information.   
“The M-Chance”, he continued to make fun of Ilhoon’s unawareness. “The Mirror Chance… Shoot the one with M-Card and you’re dead instead of him, understand?”  
Eunkwang didn’t know about the secret weapon, either. He had been listening to Changsub attentively making sure his face expressed nothing because Minhyuk didn’t give it to him.   
Whoever holds that M-Card right now, it’s not Eunkwang.   
But that’s exactly what drives Ilhoon crazy when he points his gun at Minhyuk, then Eunkwang, then back at Minhyuk.   
“Is it like fucking Russian roulette game?” he asks angrily.   
The last one Hyundai drives in making the scene bright with its lamps light. Before the car’s engine turns off Peniel appears out of it and quickly reaches Ilhoon’s gun pointing it to the ground, “Calm down”.  
Youngjae and Yongguk take their places of silent spectators next to the car.   
“The Choice!” the solemn voice of Changsub raises on the dark street, “Has always been the problem. In this particular case, to win we have to guess Minhyuk’s true affections and what he really wishes to the Unit”  
“We owed to keep the Unit”, reminds Peniel. “That no one would leave when the night is over”.   
“But…” says Changsub. “No one here likes to keep the word. Plus we all know who he likes. Who Minhyuk cared about from the very beginning”  
Sungjae felt like he has something to add, too, offensively making a comment, “Like Eunkwang like you’ve liked me… And it’s better not to have that ‘likers’”.   
Changsub turned to him. After long silence Eunkwang said, “You’re all wrong”.  
He had no pleasure to be the topic of discussion of that kind. There he was the one who knew the truth about what’s happening in Minhyuk’s heart and tried to catch at least an apology when looking into his eyes. But Minhyuk stood with his head down and didn’t look at anybody.   
“I have to win, I’ve got the money”, Ilhoon pushed Peniel forward. “Shoot one of them. You only have one shot”.   
Seemingly Peniel hesitated because the hunter Ilhoon was not the one to be trusted. But he has lost the faith in Minhyuk, starting suspecting him that he, too, wants to leave after winning the game. So Eunkwang has become an ultimate target.   
Plus had he ever thought that “affection” between the two oldest was real? Yes. Yes.   
“Sorry, hyung”, said Peniel.   
Lowered down the emission level of his gun and shoot. Caught the punch by his shoulder, Eunkwang sank onto the pavement. Again Himchan appeared and Minhyuk watched what he’s doing while others were checking The Pantheon. Cards of both Peniel and Eunkwang has grayed out on its display.   
Both were eliminated.  
“You’ve chosen the wrong one”, announced Changsub. “Now either Ilhoon accepts two winners, or he eliminates himself by shooting Minhyuk with M-Card”.  
“Enough”, Yougjae stepped in. “Getting tired of this drama. The Card is already used”  
“That’s NOT me”, moaned Eunkwang from the ground to all of them. “Told you Minhyuk has nothing to me”  
“Jungup”, commanded Youngjae, “take the eliminated”.  
That guy they all thought was to take Changsub walked to Ilhoon and put the braces on his hands, same as Sunjgae wore.   
“Wha-a-at?” asked Ilhoon, like a womanish scream. “Who?... Fucking bitch you’ve always been! Chagsub!”  
He quickly got why this happened. The one he shoot with his own hands. The one smiling disgustingly. The one whose photo The Pantheon all this time showed not grayed out but in shimmering dark purple.   
“Congratulations!” weakly mumbled Sungjae. “I knew, too, you were a bitch”.  
“Yeah, I am”, admitted Changsub. “Gotta learn to live… Hey, you, back off and put the gun on the ground”  
Left unattended, Minhyuk becomes dangerous, like a fire would. To all the others he explained, “He told me that I’d get money and he’d get fame”.   
The three million dollars plus the winner title.   
“He really does not to let Eunkwang go”, continued Changsub, “probably again because Minhyuk really likes our leader”.  
“That makes me cry”, hysterically replied Eunkwang. Too much for him today. “Minhyuk wanted to win. Like all of you did”  
“That’s right”, nodded Changsub holding his gun pointed at Minhyuk. “Tell them why you’ve used me”  
“Sungjae lost immediately, almost got killed by Eunkwang… just because the fever took him”, Minhyuk explained. “Ilhoon was only interested in fame, he needs a lesson to learn there is no personal fame in a Unit, there are no mes but us. And that’s why Eunkwang stays”.  
“And you’re the one who deserves to win?” asks Changsub.   
“Right”, replied Minhyuk. “I’ve bought you. You only care about money. You do not deserve anything, too”.   
“Whoos”, shrugged Changsub. “Suddenly got the feeling that I need money and fame. Both. Say farewell?”  
And he shoot.   
“Game over in five hours forty three minutes”, announced Youngjae. “The winner is Lee Changsub, reward three million dollars… Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time to go home”  
Then Youngjae became personal. Or he had his own business in mind. He approached Daehyun asking the most banal thing, “How are you?”  
“Fine, babe”, he replied with a small laughter. He could not get used to flirting. “Tired. I’m tired”.  
“I’m tired, too”, said Youngjae.   
He touched Daehyun’s hairs with superior tenderness.   
“What the fuck are doing now?” asked Daehyun.  
Yougjae was quick to answer, “Preparing for our hunt next year. People are betting about us. They think it’d be amazing if I betray you and even more amazing if you betray me. That’s true. Do you know how much extra money Changsub would make on betting? Nobody betted on him to win”  
Some interesting thoughts popped up in Daehyuns head – isn’t it the reason Minhyuk let to kill himself that easy? They tried to make more money from the game where half of the Unit got hurt physically to please the audience.  
“Want me to kiss you now?” eyes half-closed, Youngjae pulled himself closer.  
“Next time, babe”, Dae took off his hands from himself and stood up. 

 

“There’s a thing more important than money”, typed Changsub a message accompanying bank transaction. He still felt hyped. In a state of mind like that he was prone to emotional decisions and weird, abrupt acting.   
The beneficiary name was “Yook Sungjae”. The amount was able to cause hyperventilation.   
Thinking a bit more, Changsub reverted everything. He whispered, “I’m not a romantic type”

 

Youngjae met Ilhoon at the hospital hall. The boy bowed silently and passed by. Youngjae smiled.   
He found Peniel’s patient room and sneaked in but the friendo was asleep. He complained, “That’s why I’m loosing hair”.   
He was the one on medical treatment not because of damages caused by a sonic shooter. He was there because of the damages his own nervous system caused.  
“So that was your real plan”, Youngjae sat on his bed.   
“Yeah…” Peniel sound awkward. “Plan B… Looks like we need a teambulding”  
There were many questions left, Youngjae agreed. Tried Minhyuk to win or not? Did he help Changsub win because Changsub really loves money and would do as he told when payed properly? Why Minhyuk lied to Eunkwang and how the leader feels if he didn’t know it were lies? What are they to do with Eunkwang and is Ilhoon really mad to be made a clown?   
“What Ilhoon told you?” asked Youngjae.   
Well, he liked dramas.   
“Ilhoon?” Peniel looked surprised. “He was not there. He came to visit Hyunsik”.


End file.
